Line Of The Universe
by Atharu
Summary: Sejauh apapun jarak yang terbentang, selama apapun waktu yang ditempuh, Matahari akan selalu menyongsong Bulan untuk membagi cahayanya/Karena persatuan Apollo dan Arthemis adalah hukum semesta yang tidak dapat terpisah, bahkan Zeus pun tidak memiliki hak untuk memisahkan/For event #DTTM #UzumakiFamilyIndonesia


Sejauh apapun jarak yang terbentang, selama apapun waktu yang ditempuh, Matahari akan selalu menyongsong Bulan untuk membagi cahayanya

Karena persatuan Apollo dan Arthemis adalah hukum semesta yang tidak dapat terpisah, bahkan Zeus pun tidak memiliki hak untuk memisahkan.

For event **#DTTM #UzumakiFamilyIndonesia**

Kolaborasi Author **Atharu** , Author **Yoshiro no Yukki** dan Author **Ichiro Vava**

Warning: Typo(s), AU, Mithology, OOC

Rated T+

Pairing Naruto x Hinata

.

.

.

.

Tunggangan kuda bersayap merpati berhenti di depan pintu gerbang menjulang kokoh. Seorang pembawa pesan berlari tergopoh-gopoh memasuki pintu dari tembaga menuju ke dalam ruangan istana. Ditangannya terdapat gulungan berpita sulaman emas. Sebuah surat dari sang agung. Melewati beberapa tangga, langkah kakinya tidak secepat diawal, semakin dalam dia melewati pilar-pilar istana maka semakin banyak pula cairan dalam tubuhnya menguap. Si pembawa pesan sudah beberapa kali ke sini, namun tetap saja dia tidak akan terbiasa dengan suhu panasnya.

Inilah istana tempat dewa Apollo menghabiskan waktu menjaga pijar Matahari agar tidak meredup.

Dia berlutut hormat ketika sampai di ujung istana. Terlihat punggung Apollo yang sedang duduk sendirianlah yang berada dalam jangkaun pandangannya. Napasnya pelan-pelan dinormalkan. Dia tidak boleh terlihat banyak kehilangan keringat atau dia akan dianggap berlaku tidak pantas di istana milik dewa Apollo ini.

"Tuan, undangan dari Zeus, Madara yang agung datang lagi. Kali ini tidak hanya dengan lembaran perkamen surat melainkan beserta dewa-dewa untuk menjemput anda." Si pembawa pesan menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia menekuk lututnya lebih rendah sebagai tanda bahwa dia tidak bisa berbuat lebih untuk menghindari kemauan Zeus.

Dia tahu Naruto, dewa Apollo tidaklah menyukai surat yang Madara berikan. "Maafkan saya tuan." Sesalnya.

Naruto menghentikan dirinya dalam bermeditasi, jalaran bara panas di sekitar tubuhnya perlahan memudar. Tubuh kokoh yang terbuat dari kristal api perlahan bangkit. Tangannya mengambil perkamen pesan lalu membaca isinya.

Sebuah undangan resmi dari Madara untuk seluruh dewa berpangkat panglima agar datang dalam pertemuan di istananya, Aurora.

" _Ah,_ Zeus, dia sudah uzur kenapa harus repot-repot mengadakan pesta besar. Dia seharusnya beristirahat damai ditemani istrinya bukan?" Mata birunya yang jernih melihat pembawa pesan tidak berani menimpali, "Sudah banyak alasan penolakan yang aku berikan pada raja. Kau juga pasti sudah lelah dimarahi Zeus karena gagal membawaku. Lalu berapa dewa yang diutus kemari?"

"Du-dua, dua ratus Tuan." Ujar sang pembawa pesan masih tak berani mengangkat wajahnya guna melihat wajah Naruto. Dia takut matanya akan terbakar. Api disekitar Naruto tidaklah seramah pemiliknya. Dia hanya pembawa pesan biasa, bukan dewa dengan kekuatan luar biasa yang bisa bertahan menatap rupa Apollo.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus ke sana." Kemudian Naruto menyuruh sang pembawa pesan pergi. "Katakan pula pada para dewa yang mengepung istanaku untuk pulang. Mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama di sini, Matahari tidak menyukai orang asing mengotori tempatnya."

Naruto sesungguhnya menghormati Madara sebagaimana layaknya anak yang menghormati orang tuanya. Madara adalah Zeus, dia pemimpin semua dewa, tentu saja dia harus dihormati. Naruto juga tidak ada maksud membangkang dengan menolak semua undangan Madara. Mungkin bila sekadar pertemuan antar dewa, Naruto akan datang. Tapi, dia tahu Madara tidak sepemurah itu. Dia memiliki rencana lain.

Dibalik pesta besar itu Zeus akan menghadirkan banyak dewa dan dewi. Madara akan memasangkan dewa dan dewi untuk menikah. Pernikahan antar dewa telah dia anggap sebagai kewenangnya.

Sedangkan Apollo tidak ingin seseorang mencampuri urusan pribadinya, biarlah dirinya sendiri dan semesta yang menentukan dengan siapa dia akan menghabiskan waktu. Entah itu Zeus atau siapapun, Naruto lah yang lebih berhak dalam menentukan keberlangsungannya.

Kenapa Zeus harus bersikukuh menikahkan para dewa dan dewi? Padahal itu bukanlah tugas yang dibebankan kepadanya, ah sudahlah. Lebih baik dia bersiap-siap, bukankah Madara yang agung sudah menunggu? Naruto berharap agar Madara tidak lagi mengirimkan bawahannya ke sini atau mereka akan lenyap terbakar.

Benar saja, keluar dari istananya dia melihat dua dewa utusan Madara itu telah menyambutnya. Sasuke, Sang Panglima Perang atau sering disebut Ares dan Kakashi, dewa dengan keahlian sebagai penasehat atau disebut Hermes. Bila utusan lain mungkin mereka akan hangus, tapi tidak dengan dewa berpangkat panglima. Mereka diberkati kekuatan luar biasa. Mereka bisa bertahan walau berada di dekat Matahari.

Naruto sudah seperti tahanan yang harus dikawal. Dia mendecakkan lidah cukup kesal. "Bukankah sudah kusuruh agar kalian menungguku di Aurora?"

"Kami harus memastikan kali ini Apollo tidak melarikan diri lagi. Madara merindukan putera Mataharinya." Jelas Sasuke. "Bila kau kabur maka Madara akan mengirimkan lebih banyak pengawal untuk menjemputmu. Kau sudah menghindari perjodohanmu sembilan kali, Zeus bisa benar-benar menghukummu."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin sang agung mencampuri urusanku. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak kuhendaki. Apanya yang bijaksana bila Madara tidak tahu apa itu ketetapan alam semesta."

"Jadi kau ingin bilang bahwa pernikahanku dengan Sakura sang dewi Afrodit tidaklah bahagia hanya karena kami menikah dengan titah Madara begitu? Madara tahu dengan siapa kau harus menikah demi memperoleh kebaikan." Sasuke sudah mengenal Naruto sangat lama. Dari semua dewa berpangkat panglima hanya Naruto yang belum menikah. Dia selalu menolak ketika Madara akan menjodohkannya. "Kau bisa memberikan syarat-syarat dewi idaman seperti apa kepada Zeus agar dia mencarikan yang sesuai keinginanmu."

Naruto memandang bosan sahabatnya. Mereka menunggangi tunggangan Carberus milik Sasuke. "Kau dan Sakura memang sudah ditakdirkan. Alam semesta telah merestui kalian, bukan Zeus. Tanpa dirinya pun kalian akan bersama. Tapi tidak denganku. Bahkan saat mencapai waktu kedewasaan, aku tahu bahwa pasanganku bukanlah berasal dari dewi di langit. Madara tahu itu namun dia tetap memaksakan kehendaknya padaku."

"Bahkan Kakashi juga tahu hal itu bukan? Tentang hal apa yang tidak bisa dicampuri bahkan oleh sang agung sekalipun"

"Untuk kali ini kenapa kau tidak menuruti Zeus. Kau sudah sering melanggar perintahnya. Lagi pula siapa tahu bahwa ada takdir lain di sana yang menunggumu." Kakashi selalu bisa menjadi penengah. Dia dewa panglima urutan pertama. Memiliki banyak ilmu dan ahli membuat strategi. Jelas saja kata-katanya akan lebih didengar Naruto.

"Tetapi bila Madara benar-benar memaksakan dirinya padaku, maka jangan salahkan aku bila aku akan membuat Aurora nampak lebih terang dengan apiku."

"Maka dengan itu kita bisa menyelesaikan pertarungan kita sebelumnya." Sahut Sasuke. Dia merasa senang bila ada kesempatan untuk bertarung dengan Apollo. Duel di antara mereka masih seimbang, dia sebagai dewa perang tentu menginginkan kemenangan mutlak. Tapi, Naruto pun benci kekalahan.

Istana Aurora telah nampak, sebuah istana terbesar yang berada di galaksi. Di sanalah Madara sebagai Zeus memimpin para dewa. Dewa-dewi menyebutnya surganya Olimpus namun bagi Naruto sendiri kemewahan dan keindahan itu tidak begitu berarti.

Baginya istana Matahari masih lebih terang.

Mereka bertiga turun dan disambut hormat oleh pengawal istana. Sosok tiga dewa berpangkat panglima yang datang bersama tentu mencuri perhatian. Dewi dan para peri saling mencuri pandang, apalagi pada sang dewa Matahari. Di antara mereka memang hanya Naruto-lah yang belum memiliki pasangan.

Rupa tampan dengan surai keemasan dan besarnya kekuatan menjadi rebutan oleh mata cantik milik para dewi untuk mengintip. Mereka saling berbisik mengatakan bahwa kedatangan Apollo di pesta ini merupakan keajaiban. Mereka berharap Zeus bisa memberikan Apollo sebagai suami mereka.

Zeus bangkit dari singgasananya, meninggalkan tamu-tamu yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Madara adalah penguasa, wibawanya terlihat jelas dimata siapapun yang melihat. Aura kebijaksanakan dan kekuatannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Madara bisa terlihat sangat berkharisma namun dia juga bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan.

"Memintamu datang ke pesta saja aku harus mengutus bawahanku." Sindir Madara begitu berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto. Dewa muda ini berbeda dengan dewa yang lain. Madara menyukai sifat pemberani– _pemberontaknya_ namun dia tidak bisa mentolerir lebih banyak pembangkangan yang dilakukan oleh Apollo.

Naruto menundukan tubuhnya demi menghormati Madara. Rasa hormatnya masih lebih besar daripada rasa keengganan dalam hati. Setelah Madara menerima salamnya, Naruto menenggak minuman yang diberikan. Air dari sari bunga langit. _Ah_ , Naruto tidak akan berbohong bila semua hidangan di sini tentulah berasal dari bahan-bahan langit yang terjaga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai tidak memiiki waktu untuk manyapaku. Bahkan sebuah undangan resmi pun tidak bisa membawa Dewa Matahari kemari." Suara tawa Madara seolah menyindirnya. Naruto tetap tidak kehilangan rasa hormatnya. Dia tidak ingin menyela sampai Madara sendiri yang memberikannya hak untuk berbicara.

"Jadi, alasan apa yang tidak kuketahui sampai kau menolak undanganku, Apollo?"

"Maaf Zeus, bukan maksudku menghina undanganmu. Tapi, kau jelas tahu seperti apa diriku ini wahai sang agung. Kurasa langit dalam keadaan damai sehingga tidak ada alasan mendesak untuk menyuruhku setiap waktu datang ke Aurora." Jawab Naruto sejujurnya. Dia tidak bisa berbohong, semua yang dia ucapkan adalah kebenarannya.

Selama tidak ada perang maka dia tidak memiliki keharusan untuk datang. Menjaga pijar Matahari agar tetap terkendali adalah tugas utama yang dia emban. Bukan untuk yang lain.

Madara mengangguk, dia mengerti bagaimana sifat Naruto. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak membuang tatapan tajamnya. Mata hitam itu terus melihat pada sosok sang dewa Matahari. Dia harus bisa menahan Naruto agar tidak lebih banyak menolak perintahnya.

Madara memerintah agar para dewa-dewi dan semua tamunya untuk berkumpul di tempat utama –singgasananya. "Akan ada beberapa keputusan penting yang akan kubuat." Titahnya. Semuanya menurut. Mereka berkumpul pada satu tempat. Madara duduk dengan tangan menggenggam tongkat yang bisa berubah menjadi cambuk petir. Senjata Zeus yang paling kuat. Sekali cambuk akan membelah ribuan tubuh musuh.

"Aku telah menerima laporan dari kerja kalian selama seratus tahun ini. Setiap nama yang kusebutkan dari yang pertama adalah seorang pejuang langit pemberani. Mereka telah banyak melakukan pekerjaan untuk kesejahteraan langit, mereka pula telah mengorbankan segenap raga dan jiwa mereka dalam memotong kepala para Titan. Maka dengan itu, aku sebagai Zeus yang agung akan memberikan hadiah."

Semuanya mengucapkan terima kasih. Inilah puncak dari pesta ini. Setiap pejuang akan dinikahkan dengan para dewi pilihan. Dewa-dewa akan saling menunjukkan kemampuan mereka dalam memperoleh keberhasilan menyenangkan Zeus. Mereka menginginkan agar dipilihkan pendamping dari golongan dewi bangsawan ataupun peri keturunan murni.

Naruto tidak menaruh banyak perhatian dalam acara ini. Malah inilah yang sangat tidak dia sukai. Dia harus mendengar berapa banyak kepala Titan yang terpotong lalu dibarengi tepukan tangan rasa puas oleh penghuni langit. Naruto paham bahwa Titan memang musuh para dewa, namun tidak semuanya. Dia yang telah banyak berkeliling planet dan dunia tahu bahwa Titan juga memiliki perasaan. Mereka terlahir dari dunia bawah tapi perasaan mereka jauh lebih peka. Mereka bisa berkomunikasi, bisa saling memahami dan juga akan menangisi kematian saudara Titan yang lain.

Apollo mempelajari itu semua dari gurunya, Jiraiya. Saudara Madara yang bertugas di dunia neraka. Hades memberinya pengetahuan bahwa Titan juga bisa menjadi kawan bagi para dewa.

Naruto hendak meninggalkan pesta bila Madara tidak memanggil namanya. Para dewa lain memandang ke arahnya. Cukup terkejut saat Naruto yang jarang terlihat bisa hadir di tengah pesta. Mereka mulai berbisik satu sama lain, menanyakan kenapa Apollo tidak lagi menyumbangkan kepala Titan. Dewa Matahari itu sudah tidak terdengar gahar dari masa sebelumnya. Apa apinya telah mulai padam?

"Jangan meninggalkan perayaan ini sebelum berakhir, Apollo." Jari Madara memerintahkan salah satu pengawalnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. "Meskipun akhir-akhir ini namamu semakin merosot daripada dewa pemula tapi kedudukanmu yang menjadi panglima tidak bisa kumungkiri. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk menikah dengan Shion, Dewi Athena agar membawa banyak kemenangan bagi penduduk langit."

Tangan Naruto mengepal. Salah seorang pelayan Zeus mengantarkan seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang dengan mahkota dari lapis emas ke sisinya. Shion sangat cantik dan anggun dengan gelar Dewi Kemenangan, namun Naruto tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini. Hatinya memberontak. Para dewa lain saling bertepuk tangan menyambut keputusan Madara. Dengan persatuan dua orang itu pastilah langit akan memperoleh berkah atas kelahiran titisan yang hebat.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku, Madara!"

Semua terdiam, mata mereka melotot ketika Naruto tanpa tahu malu berani menyebut nama Zeus tanpa gelarnya. Itu penghinaan besar. Sebuah pelanggaran dengan hukuman diasingkan ke lubang hitam. Sasuke melompat ke depan Naruto. Dia harus menenangkan sahabatnya agar tidak mendapat hukuman.

"Naruto, apa yang kau ucapkan. Lidahmu akan diputus jika kau tidak segera meminta maaf." Bisik Sasuke menahan lengan panas Naruto. Tangan Ares melepuh namun dia tidak bergeming.

"Menjaulah sahabatku. Aku tidak akan meminta maaf. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa siapa pun tidak bisa memaksaku, termasuk Zeus. Itu bukan haknya untuk mengatur dengan siapa aku akan menikah. Dia hanya pemimpin para dewa bukan penguasa alam semesta."

"APOLLO! JAGA MULUTMU ATAU HUKUMAN AKAN MEMBUNGKAM MULUTMU." Dewa-dewa yang lain mengelilingi Naruto dengan mengacungkan senjata mereka. Meskipun mereka tahu siapa Naruto dan seperti apa kemampuannya namun mereka berpikir jumlah mereka tidak akan kalah melawan satu orang dewa. "Cepat berlutut dan akui kesalahanmu! Meminta maaflah agar Madara yang agung berkenan mengampunimu."

"Semuanya diam!" Lantai istana bergerak, tiangnya bergemuruh. Tongkat Madara berubah menjadi cambuk petir yang menyambar. Madara menunjukkan rupanya. Mata hitam tajam berubah kemerahan menyorot penuh kuasa. "Siapa yang memberikan perintah untuk merusak perayaan ini?"

"Simpan senjata kalian!" Perintahnya lagi. Senjata yang diacungkan kepada Apollo beberapa sudah disimpan kembali tetapi mereka masih mengepungnya. Madara tahu bahwa Naruto akan menolak, ini sesuai prediksi dan mimpinya. Bahwa akan ada satu dewa yang menjadi ancamannya dan dia harus bersikap bijak. Semua dewa dan tamu penting berada di sini. Madara harus menyimpan wujud kekuatan sesungguhnya diwaktu yang semestinya.

Jubah kebesaran milik Madara terangkat ketika dirinya bangkit dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Dalam satu gerakan mata, dia memerintahkan Naruto untuk mengikutinya. "Kalian bisa melanjutkan pesta. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku dan Apollo bicarakan." Semua dewa dan dewi mengangguk. Mereka tidak menginginkan adanya pertikaian. Semoga Zeus yang agung bisa menyadarkan Apollo yang keras kepala.

Ruangan yang mereka masuki adalah sebuah ruang luas dengan hiasan batu meteoroid. Ini tempat khusus milik Madara, Naruto mengeratkan rahangnya ketika merasakan tekanan kekuatan Madara jauh lebih kuat.

"Kenapa kau menolak titahku? Shion sudah setuju, kau akan mendapatkan keturunan dan kehormatan tinggi bila menerimanya."

Pandangan tegas dari bola mata merah milik Madara membuat semua tungkai kaki Naruto melemah. Madara memaksanya tunduk dan berlutut. "Tapi aku tidak menginginkan itu semua. Api dalam diriku tidak menerima seseorang yang bukan asli pilihanku."

"Kau terlalu kolot dewa Apollo. Kau hanya menggunakan instingmu dan mengabaikan masa depan seperti apa yang bisa kau raih bila menurutiku. Dewa Matahari adalah tipe dewa pemberani namun dia harus tahu bahwa ada beberapa hal yang harus dipatuhi."

"Dan seorang Zeus pun harus patuh pada perintah alam semesta," Potong Naruto. "Itu adalah hukum dasar dari seorang dewa. Sejak kematian Zeus terdahulu kau mulai membuat peraturan yang mengabaikan alam semesta. Banyak nasehat dari semesta yang kau abaikan. Sebenarnya, apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Astaga, apakah ini alasanmu untuk berkelana?" Madara tidak gentar sedikitpun. Dia malah menyeringai kesenangan. "Darimana kau mendapatkan pengetahuan semacam itu? Apa saudaraku, Hades, yang mengatakannya?" Madara menyukai raut terkejut milik Naruto. Dewa Matahari ini benar-benar bisa menjadi dewa ancamannya.

Namun Madara tidak sadar, sebuah tirai di belakangnya saling bergerak akibat perputaran udara disekitarnya. Tirai dari pilinan kabut nebula itu memperlihatkan apa yang berada di dalamnya. Seorang wanita entah jelmaan peri atau murni seorang dewi dengan rantai melingkar di leher dan kakinya.

Naruto tertegun. Baru kali pertama Naruto melihat seseorang yang memiliki mata sebening berlian. Sangat indah bersinar layaknya komet. Rambutnya hitam legam dengan butiran kejora yang mengelilinginnya. Sebuah bentuk Bulan sabit tersemat di bagian sisi samping kepalanya. Naruto berkedip beberapa saat, mengira penglihatannya terkena ilusi. Tapi sebanyak apa pun dia berkedip, sosok menawan itu sama sekali tidak pudar.

Perempuan itu menatap balik ke arahnya. Inti panas dalam diri Naruto langsung berkobar. Dia meraba dada kirinya, sangat panas dan berdegup cepat. Naruto yakin bahwa Matahari di sana sedang bergejolak. Koronanya menjulur meletup seolah sedang menyampaikan kabar bahagia.

Bagaimana mungkin perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya itu bisa memainkan jiwanya hanya dalam satu pandangan? Dia lebih dari indah, akan sangat menakjubkan bila tidak ada rantai besi yang membelenggunya.

Madara sadar Naruto tidak lagi memperhatikannya. Dia ikut menoleh ke belakang. Madara terhenyak kaget, sesuatu yang seharusnya tetap tersimpan malah terlihat begitu saja. Rahasianya muncul tanpa dia duga. Arthemis seharusnya tidak boleh terlihat oleh siapa pun.

"Pejamkan matamu! Dia bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau lihat." Suara Madara menggetarkan kesadaran Naruto. Cambuk halilintarnya menutup paksa tirai dan mengubahnya menjadi bagian dari tembok. Sebelum benar-benar tertutup, kornea bening itu masih sempat menatap iris biru miliknya.

Ada ketidak relaan ketika pandangan mereka terputus. "Apakah dia seorang tawanan?" Rantai yang mengekang sosok itu membuat miris Naruto. Makhluk seindah itu kenapa bisa mendapatkan kekasaran yang buruk. "Apakah langit baru saja berperang?" Semakin Naruto memikirkan sosok tersebut semakin banyak pula pertanyaanya kepada Madara. Kenapa di tempat sesuci ini Madara menyimpan seorang tawanan?

"Dia Arthemis sang dewi bulan. Kau tentu tahu bahwa bulan bisa menyinari suatu planet tanpa ijin dariku seperti dirimu yang kuberikan perintah untuk dapat menyinari seluruh galaksi. Penduduk bulan memiliki sihir terlarang, aku harus menghukum mereka karena tidak mau tunduk dalam kuasa langit."

Tangan Naruto terkepal. Itu artinya Madara telah menurunkan pasukan langitnya untuk berperang. "Tapi yang kudengar adalah bulan memang memiliki jiwa sendiri. Dia tidak terikat oleh apa pun. Kau tidak bisa memiliknya untuk dirimu sendiri." Sudah banyak penyimpangan yang dilakukan Madara. Sudah banyak aturan yang dia langgar. Sosok Zeus yang sekarang sudah sangat berubah dari pendahulunya. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Benar yang dikatakan oleh guru Jiraiya bahwa sosok penguasa langit saat ini memiliki suatu rencana terselubung.

Madara menertawakan peringatan Naruto. "Seharusnya kau melihat seperti apa keagungan kita saat ini. Tidak ada satupun yang berani menentang kita. Saatnya bagi kita untuk membuat hukum sendiri tanpa terikat oleh peraturan lain." Keinginan Madara adalah menguasai tanpa batas. "Jadi segeralah hentikan semua sikap pembangkangmu. Kenali siapa tuanmu sebelum sebuah hukuman harus kau terima."

Kekuatan Madara masihlah lebih tinggi darinya, Naruto sadar diri. Tapi, membiarkan ketidak benaran terjadi, dia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Bahkan sampai menahan kebebasan kehidupan lain, Madara sudah keterlaluan. Naruto mencopot kalungnya sebagai tanda gelar dewa besar. Dia tidak membutuhkannya. Dia bukan boneka siapa pun. "Mungkin dirimulah yang paling kuat di antara semua dewa, namun sadari satu hal bahwa kau bukan yang menciptakanku. Alam semestalah yang lebih berhak untuk menghukumku."

Naruto membuang rasa hormatnya. Dia tidak bisa lagi menaruh rasa tunduknya pada Zeus.

 **ƥƥƥ**

Berita tentang pencopotan dewa Matahari berhembus cepat. Mereka mencela atas sikap Apollo yang menentang Zeus. Sangat bodoh bila sampai pangkat panglima yang dia dapatkan sejak lama harus dicabut hanya karena sikap sombongnya menolak keputusan Madara yang agung. Banyak yang bersusah payah agar mendapatkan pengakuan tersebut, tetapi Apollo membuangnya begitu saja.

Dia seolah meremehkan arti dewa itu sendiri.

Namun bagi Naruto, dia tidak peduli sama sekali. Gelar itu tidak berpengaruh dalam hidupnya. Tugasnya tidak akan bisa digantikan oleh dewa lain karena dialah yang terlahir untuk menjaga letupan api matahari agar tidak membakar antariksa. Takdir sebagai dewa Matahari tidak akan bisa diingkari sekalipun dia nantinya akan menjadi dewa kelas rendah.

Zeus tidak bisa merampas takdirnya.

Naruto membuka mata ketika pikirannya tidak bisa lagi terfokus. Meditasinya gagal. Dia menghela napas untuk yang kesekian. Dia merasakan kedatangan seseorang.

"Adakah yang menggangu pikiranmu?" Naruto melihat gurunya, Jiraiya bersedekap dada memasuki istananya. Dewa dengan jubah hitam panjang itu mengambil posisi duduk. "Api Matahari terlalu besar. Dia bisa menjilat planet terdekat bila Tuannya berada dalam kebimbangan." Dari semua dewa, Naruto melihat dewa penguasa alam bawah inilah yang sering memberinya petuah tetang pengetahuan. Dia menghormati dewa senior ini karena luasnya pengetahuan yang dia miliki.

"Apa sekarang kau merasa kebingungan?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Kau tentu tahu bahwa sekarang langit tidak secerah dulu sewaktu masih berada di bawah pimpian Tuan Hashirama, Zeus pertama. Zeus saat ini –maksudku Madara banyak melakukan pelanggaran hukum alam. Tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya karena besarnya kekuatan yang dia miliki. Aku merasa bahwa semua dewa telah mengkhianati arti hidup mereka dengan membiarkan Madara berlaku membabi buta."

Jiraiya sebagai dewa paling tua mengerti tentang kejadian di istana Aurora. Dia tidak buta melihat keputusan Madara yang berat sebelah. Semua nasehatnya juga sudah diabaikan. Jiraiya sejak awal telah mencium ambisi tersembunyi dari pengganti Hashirama itu.

"Jarang seorang dewa muda sepertimu memahami apa yang telah terjadi. Dulu telah banyak yang mengingatkan bahwa kekuatan besar bukanlah satu-satunya jalan menuju puncak. Namun Madara membagi penghuni langit menjadi beberapa kasta hanya dari kekuatannya saja. Bahkan dia juga melarangku memasuki langit karena menentang keputusan yang dia buat untuk memperluas kekuasaanya." Cerita itu sudah menjadi sejarah kelam akan ketidak harmonisan dua dewa besar itu.

"Dari semua yang telah dia langgar kurasa aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal penting berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Jadi, katakan padaku Apollo sang dewa Matahari, bagaimana eloknya rupa dewi Bulan?" Lanjut Hades.

Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya kepada Jiraiya. Sebuah senyum simpul namun penuh misteri menghiasi wajah dewa Hades yang sudah menua namun tetap terlihat berwibawa. "Sudahkan kau bertemu dengan Hinata, dewi Bulan yang ditawan oleh Zeus?"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa –"

"Aku hampir tahu banyak rahasia. Alam selalu mengirimkan suatu kabar. Aku hanya menjadi penghubung antara semesta dengan dewa. Sudah menjadi keharusan agar kalian bertemu, meskipun seseorang berusaha menghindarinya." Mata tua Jiraiya yang lebih sering menunjukkan kesan ramah kini lebih menatap dalam pada Naruto. "Matahari dan Bulan, sesunggungnya kalian memiliki garis takdir yang bersinggungan. Bahkan sejak Hashirama pemimpin dulu, dia sudah mengetahui bahwa ada salah satu dari dewanya yang akan beristrikan seorang dewi dari luar langit. Namun Zeus yang sekarang berniat menjadikannya sebagai pasangannya karena Arthemis memiliki apa yang dia inginkan."

"Bukankah Zeus telah memiliki Hera?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya. Madara telah beristrikan Mei Terumi sebagai Hera-nya.

"Tapi Arthemis memiliki kekuatan khusus. Seperti dirimu yang dapat memberikan cahaya, bulan pun juga memilikinya dan bulan dapat memantulkannya. Apa kau tahu bahwa Madara berniat untuk menguasai seluruh galaksi dengan menggunakan bulan sebagai perantaranya?" Jiraiya memegang bahu Naruto. "Selamatkan Hinata. Bila Madara mendapatkannya maka Bulan bisa musnah, dan Matahari akan sendiri selamanya. Lebih parah lagi bila galaksi mengalami kegoncangan."

Rupa sang dewi Bulan terpatri jauh lebih dalam dari yang dia kira. Tidak bisa dilupakan, selalu terbayang-bayang. Naruto mendengarkan setiap perkataan gurunya mulai gamang. Semua yang dikatakannya benar-benar teresapi.

Mata berkilau itu menatapnya penuh arti. Dia memberikan tatapan permohonan, permintaan agar dibebaskan. Naruto tahu dirinya terpanggil.

Naruto tahu ini adalah panggilan jiwa. Sebuah ikatan yang sejak dulu sudah dia tunggu. Arthemis adalah sosok yang selama ini dipersipkan oleh alam semesta untuk bersanding dengannya. Sosok cantik itu mampu membakar setiap persendian tulangnya. Inilah yang Naruto artikan sebagai belahan jiwa, bukan dari paksaan orang lain melainkan terbangun dalam dirinya sendiri.

Zirah dari bara matahari dikenakan menutupi tubuhnya. "Rupanya aku harus kembali ke Aurora." Sebuah pedang diselipkan di samping zirahnya. "Aku akan memastikan sendiri apa arti Bulan bagiku." Naruto memutuskan untuk datang secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dia ingin melihat sosok sang dewi Bulan lebih dekat dan mengenalnya lebih dalam.

 **ƥƥƥ**

Istana Aurora menjulang bertabur cahaya cemerlang dari kejauhan. Kabut nebula menjadi atap dengan pahatan batu steroid. Naruto memadamkan kekuatannya sementara. Dia tidak boleh ketahuan, harus tetap tersembunyi dalam senyap. Lorong rahasia yang diberitahukan oleh Jiraiya dilalui Naruto. Tidak ada penjagaan. Naruto berjalan membawa bola api sebagai penerangan, tidak lupa pula dia membawa sihir pembuka untuk segala penghalang yang terpasang.

Sampai di puncak istana tempat di mana Arthemis dirantai, jantung Naruto semakin berdegup. Perasaanya campur aduk namun dia tetap harus tenang. Dia harus memastikan bahwa tidak ada Madara di sana. Sebuah celah kecil di antara dinding dibuat Naruto. Dia mengintip terlebih dahulu. Perempuan cantik itu masih terbelenggu rantai yang terpasung pada baja hitam. Madara di sana, dia berada dekat di Hinata.

Sapuan tangan Madara di sebagian sisi wajah Arthemis terlihat oleh Naruto. Hinata mengelak namun Madara memaksa untuk melihatnya dengan menarik rambut panjang hitamnya. Naruto tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan namun tetesan air yang keluar di sudut mata bening itu menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak baik-baik saja.

Naruto merasa marah. Luapan kemarahan itu menghitamkan tempat di sekitarnya. Tapi, dia harus pintar menjaga emosi. Dia di sini untuk membebaskan dewi rembulan itu. Setelah memastikan Madara benar-benar menghilang maka Naruto memunculkan dirinya.

Dia menatap sosok indah yang terbalut cahaya redup seolah dia sedang berduka.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Naruto menunduk. Dia hendak mengulurkan tangan namun takut bila akan menciptakan ruam merah di kulit putih sang dewi. Meskipun kekuatannya telah dimatikan sementara namun tubuhnya tetaplah terbuat dari inti matahari yang memiliki suhu diatas normal.

Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata sebiru batuan shapire memandangya penuh arti. Dia dewa yang tanpa sengaja bisa melihatnya. Lelaki ini dewa langit, penghuni langit yang memadamkan bulannya. Hinata membenci semua penghuni langit. Dia membenci Madara yang telah menumpahkan darah di tanah Bulan yang terang.

"Ini bukan air mata. Ini adalah tanda untuk mereka yang telah gugur."

"Lalu apa alasan sehingga Zeus menawanmu? Sejujurnya aku ingin menghancurkan rantai yang membelenggumu."

"Kenapa kau ingin melepaskan rantai yang dipasang Zeus padaku?" Hinata balas bertanya. Dia masih mengingat saat dirinya dimasukkan dalam jeruji besi lalu digiring ke sini. Semua dewa menyorakinya agar segera dipasung. Dia dan penduduk bulan dituduh melakukan sihir terlarang.

"Zeus datang dengan membawa pasukan langit. Mereka menggetarkan tanah bulan, membabi buta dalam menghancurkan apa yang kami miliki. Cambuk petirnya membagi dataran bulan menjadi dua bagian. Mereka membunuh semua saudaraku, memerahkan bulan dengan darah dari kaumku. Lalu kenapa aku melihat kesedihan di dalam matamu, hai dewa Matahari? Bukankah seharusnya kau ikut bergembira dengan menawanku."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Alasan untuk ke sini, alasan untuk bertemu denganmu dan semua alasan yang menjadi satu pada dirimu semuanya tidak kupahami. Bahkan sejak awal mata kita bertemu pun aku sudah tidak paham tentang diriku sendiri."

Mata Hinata mengerling. Pijaran kejora di sekitar mahkotanya berkerlap-kerlip. Kulit pipi selembut kapas muncul warna semburat megah merah –bingung sms kalimat ini. Hinata benar-benar menawan. "Jiwamu yang mengatakannya pada sanubariku. Kau adalah dewa yang memiliki banyak limpahan cahaya. Kau berbeda dengan Zeus, Naruto." Naruto terdiam ketika jemari Arthemis menyentuh setiap permukaan tubuhnya. Menari-narikan jemarinya membuat Naruto menahan napas. Dia lebih panas dari yang seharusnya.

Matahari seolah menemukan apa yang selama ini dia cari.

"Kau bukan salah satu dari pasukan langit yang dipimpin Zeus untuk menghancurkan bulan." Semua hal tentang Naruto dapat dia baca. Mata beningnya seperti kaca yang bisa menembus diri seseorang. Pasukan yang dibawa Madara berwajah bengis serta tanpa hati, sedangkan pria ini memiliki pancaran kehidupan dan keadilan.

"Apollo, kau adalah dewa yang ditentukan semesta untuk membebaskanku. Bulan tidaklah melakukan pelanggaran seperti yang dituduhkan Zeus, Bulan hanya mengikuti apa yang digariskan oleh semesta yakni memberikan sinarnya pada kegelapan di planet yang membutuhkan. Seperti halnya tugas Mahatari yang menyinari galaksi."

"Maka Matahari dan Bulan adalah satu kesatuan," Lanjut Naruto. Serat daging lengannya membentuk gurat otot penuh latihan dari banyaknya pertempuran. Masing-masing dari jemarinya mengeluarkan nyala api. "Tahanlah sebentar." Rantai yang membelenggu leher dan kaki Hinata dihanguskan. Dia menyusuri leher kemerahan Hinata, menciumnya mengikuti bekas rantai untuk menghapus semua tanda yang tidak seharusnya ada. Tidak hilang sepenuhnya namun cukup untuk mengobati ruam kemerahannya.

Mereka berdua diam beberapa saat. Dada kiri Naruto mengeluarkan bentuk bulat lingkaran sedangkan sabit di kepala Hinata juga ikut bersinar. Mereka saling menemukan satu sama lain. "Hinata sang dewi Bulan. Kaulah yang selama ini kutunggu untuk melengkapi hidupku. Pasangan yang tercipta untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Saling membagi sinarnya pada setiap kehidupan." Wajah Hinata kembali bersemu seperti buah apel di puncak musim semi.

"Dengan kuasaku sebagai dewa Matahari, maukah kau menemani apiku? Ikut bersamaku silih berganti menyinari setiap yang membutuhkan sebuah cahaya. Bila kau bersedia maka kehormatanmu sebagai dewi Bulan akan kukembalikan."

"Tapi Zeus tidak akan menginjinkan kita." Kepalanya tersandar di dada bidang bidang Apollo. Hinata khawatir. Dia takut Zeus akan kembali merebut semuanya darinya. Semua kerabat saudara dan penghuni bulan sudah menjadi debu antariksa. Bila dia kehilangan lagi seseorang yang telah ditakdirkan kepadanya maka dia akan benar-benar padam. Bulan akan kehilangan semuanya.

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu. Tidak akan kubiarkan Madara menyentuhkan seujung jarinya kepadamu. Kuasanya tidak akan melebihi kuasa dari alam."

Dan saat Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Naruto untuk hidup bersamanya, di saat itu pula Madara menyadari bahwa seseorang telah membebaskan tawanan berharganya. Langit yang semula biru tenang mendadak dipenuhi banyak kumpulan awan abu-abu. Mata Madara merah menyala, tangan kanannya memegang cambuk halilintar sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang pedang kilat. Dia tahu bahwa ada dewa lancang yang membebaskan Arthemis. Dia tahu bahwa dewa itu adalah dewa yang selalu membangkangnya. "Naruto, kau sudah terlalu jauh dalam mencampuri urusanku." Geramnya.

Madara muncul ketika Naruto hendak membawa Hinata pergi. Naruto membawa Hinata ke belakang tubuhnya. Dia tahu bahwa cepat ataupun lambat Madara akan segera mengetahui.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan dengan membebaskan dan akan membawa kabur tawanan itu."

"Dia bukan lagi tawananmu. Aku telah membebaskannya dari segala tuduhanmu. Kaulah yang bersalah Madara. Apa yang membuat kebijaksaan seorang Zeus menjadi tumpul seperti ini sehingga tidak bisa membedakan yang benar dan salah." Naruto mengirimkan tatapan intimidasi.

"Tutup mulutmu Naruto! Hinata bukanlah milikmu. Seorang tawanan tidaklah memiliki hak untuk memilih." Madara menggerakan tangan yang memegang senjata. Sebuah kilatan menyambar mereka berdua namun Naruto menahannya dengan kekuatannya.

"DIA BUKAN TAWANANMU! Dia adalah pasanganku. Kau berusaha untuk menyiksanya. Kau berusaha untuk memilikinya padahal kau telah memiliki pasanganmu sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

Madara menginginkan kekuatan tanpa batas. Dia tidak ingin hanya menguasai satu galaksi saja namun semuanya. Dan dengan adanya bulan maka dia bisa menggunakannya untuk memantulkan kekuatannya untuk mengusai semua galaksi. Madara telah merencanakan ini jauh sebelum dia menjadi Zeus. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto merusak semua rencananya.

"Bila kau menghalangi kami maka aku akan menggunakan hakku sebagai dewa Matahari untuk membuka sidang langit. Di depan bintang Libra kita semua akan mengetahui siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar."

Ancaman Naruto cukup untuk menghentikan serangan Madara. Sidang langit adalah sidang tertinggi. Libra tidak bisa dimanipulasi. Dia akan menunjukkan kebenaran dan kesalahan beserta hukumannya. Meskipun Madara berstatus sebagai Zeus namun dia tidak bisa menolak bila Apollo mengajukan sebuah sidang langit karena Naruto juga salah satu dari beberapa dewa berpangkat tinggi yang memiliki hak untuk melakukannya. Semua rencananya tidak boleh terungkap.

Semua penduduk langit tidak boleh mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki ambisi menguasai semesta dan menjadikan Bulan sebagai pasangannya.

Hinata yang memang terlahir untuk menjadi bagian dari Naruto tidak bisa Madara terima. Kecantikannya melebihi semua dewi dan peri dari golongan manapun. Arthemis memiliki kesucian dan kekuatan untuk bisa menjadikan Madara sebagai penguasa tunggal. Namun, untuk saat ini semua itu tidak boleh terungkap.

Madara mundur perlahan, ini bukanlah kekalahan. Dia bersumpah untuk menghabisi Naruto bila tiba waktunya. "Pergilah dari istanaku sebelum aku benar-benar berubah pikiran dengan menjadikan kalian sebagai debu. Dan mulai saat ini kau bukan lagi penghuni langit Naruto. Dengan kekuasaanku sebagai dewa agung, aku mengusirmu dari langit!" Mata merahnya masih menatap ke arah Hinata. Sekarang dewi Bulan bukan lagi miliknya tapi itu tidak akan berlangsung selamanya. Madara menyeringai, dia akan bersabar untuk menunggu hari di mana dia bisa menguasai keseluruhan baik jiwa maupun raga dari Arthemis.

 **ƥƥƥ**

Naruto membopong tubuh Hinata. Dia menidurkan perempuan Bulan ini di kamar pribadinya. Kamarnya luas, sangat luas untuk satu orang. Pilar-pilar besar menjulang membentuk sebuah penopang kokoh. Persis di depan ranjang ada balkon yang luas, menghadap langsung ke korona matahari yang kali ini nampak lebih terang. Tatapannya teralihkan kembali pada Hinata yang terkulai lemah. Mungkin tubuhnya belum bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Jemari Naruto menggenggam jari-jari ramping Hinata, bibirnya mengecup punggung tangan dewi yang tengah terlelap ini.

Madara sungguh keterlaluan. Dia sungguh biadab. Naruto menggeram saat melihat ruam merah di beberapa bagian tubuh belahan jiwanya. Bekas merah dan kehitaman akibat rantai yang terpasung lama belum hilang sepenuhnya.

"Aku tahu Madara tidak akan tinggal diam," Jemari Naruto menyisir rambut halus Hinata. "Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu untuk kami." Pengusiran Madara beberapa saat yang lalu terlintas di dalam benaknya. Dia dan Hinata sudah tidak bisa tinggal di istana Matahari. Dia harus cepat membawa Hinata pergi, mencari galaksi lain lalu membangun tempat tinggal baru dan hidup di sana selamanya. Naruto kembali tersenyum. Dia merasa aneh karena seberat apapun hukumannya dia masih bisa tersenyum asalkan ada Hinata di sisinya.

"Hei bocah, apa yang kau sembunyikan di sana?" Naruto terlonjak kaget ketika ada suara lain datang dari arah belakang. Seorang pria dengan wajah yang sudah menunjukan usia senja berdiri sambil memasang raut jenaka padanya.

Jiraiya kembali datang dari alam bawah. Dia masih bisa ke dunia atas meski tidak bisa terlalu lama.

"Kalian dilepaskan begitu saja?" Jiaraiya mengira bahwa setidaknya akan ada pertarungan, namun dilihat dari keadaan Naruto yang baik-baik saja nampaknya mereka tidak benat-benar bertarung. Dewa yang mengurus arwah dan dekat dengan Titan itu mengernyit heran.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku berhasil meloloskan diri dengan mengancamnya menggunakan Libra. Setinggi apapun kedudukannya tetapi Libra adalah hukum mutlak. Madara tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun mencoreng nama baiknya. Namun aku yakin dia akan merencanakan sesuatu. Bahkan dari hawanya, dia sudah ingin membunuhku." Naruto tidak berbohong bila kekuatan Madara memang mengerikan.

Jiraiya tidak terlalu terkejut. Dewa tersebut tahu ambisi terselubung yang disimpan baik-baik oleh Zeus. Alam selalu memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa badai akan bertiup di istana langit. "Kau harus menjaga Arthemis baik-baik. Madara ingin menggunakanya sebagai alat untuk menguasai seluruh galaksi."

"A-APA?" Naruto baru tahu hal ini. Menguasai alam semesta adalah haram. Sekuat apapun seorang dewa, dia tidak boleh memiliki niatan busuk seperti itu. Geraman Naruto membuat korona Matahari membara. Ambisi Madara terlalu berbahaya.

"Zeus yang pertama, Hashirama sebenarnya sudah memberitahukan pada Madara saat itu selaku kandidat penerusnya agar tidak menyentuh Bulan. Seindah dan secantik apapun Bulan, seorang Zeus dilarang memilikinya. Kekuatan dalam diri Bulan bisa membutakan kebenaran dan kebijaksanaan setiap dewa siapapun dia –kecuali pasangannya." Mata tuanya memandang pada muridnya. "Hanya Matahari yang tidak akan terpengaruh karena dia memiliki sinar sendiri. Hanya Matahari yang memang diciptakan untuk melengkapi Bulan yang bisa menjaga keseimbangan semesta. Bahkan pencopotanmu dari tampuk panglima dewa juga adalah kecacatan akan kepemimpinan Madara."

Naruto terdiam. Dia memang merasakan bahwa di dalam diri Hinata ada sebuah kekuatan yang tersembunyi. Namun dia sama sekali tidak memiliki maksud untuk mengambilnya, justru Naruto terpanggil untuk melindunginya. Melindungi Hinata dari apapun yang membuatnya sedih.

Jiaraiya memandang sebentar pada Hinata. Perempuan itu berkeringat tidak normal. Tangannya menyentuh kening Hinata, sekelebat hal buruk yang terjadi pada dewi ini bisa dilihat oleh Jiraiya. "Madara telah mengancurkan tanah Bulan. Dia mengambil sebagian kekuatan dari cahaya Bulan." Tahta seperti apa yang sedang Madara inginkan? Sang dewa agung memang terobsesi memiliki segalanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Bawalah dia kembali ke tempatnya. Bagilah cahaya Mataharimu untuk menghidupkan kembali tanah Bulan. Segerahlah mengikat jiwanya dengan jiwamu agar Bulan tetap bisa hidup." Dia menepuk pundak Naruto. "Nikahilah Arthemis agar alam tidak terlalu marah kepada kita karena Madara telah menghancurkan salah satu ciptaanya."

Jiraiya tidak bisa terlalu lama di dunia atas. Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum pamit pada muridnya untuk kembali bertugas di dunia bawah. "Kuharap semesta melindungi kalian."

Tepat pada saat itu Hinata telah terbangun. Dia melihat ke sekeliling. Ini tempat yang asing tapi dia tidak merasa takut seperti saat berada di dalam kurungan milik Madara. Di tempat ini dia merasakan banyaknya kehangatan, mirip dengan keadaan Bulan yang terang benderang.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" Naruto mengambil tempat di sisi Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. Kabut nebula dan bebatuan steroid berbinar di sekeliling. "Tempatmu mirip dengan tempatku. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat cahaya berlimpah seperti ini." Hinata menggerakkan tangannya, beberapa cahaya bergerak berterbangan di atas telapak tangannya.

"Sepertinya Matahari menyukai tamunya kali ini." Kelakar Naruto. "Biasanya dia akan mengamuk dengan menaikkan suhunya, berharap bisa membakar orang asing yang datang tetapi kali ini dia bahkan lebih sejuk dari dataran tempat di mana Afrodit berada."

Hinata memandang ke arah Naruto. "Apakah ini kali pertama kau membawa perempuan ke istanamu?"

"Dulu banyak dewi-dewi yang datang kemari namun tidak terlalu betah karena merasa terlalu panas. Mereka pergi dengan kemarahan karena Matahari membakar baju mewah mereka. Tapi sekarang dia bertingkah melunak." Mata Naruto melihat Matahari. Bintang penuh api itu terasa begitu tenang. "Mungkin dia tahu bahwa tuannya membawa seorang perempuan yang benar." Wajahnya mendekat pada Hinata. Naruto melihat dengan jelas bahwa kulit Hinata putih kemerahan seperti langit di ujung antariksa. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh kepala bagian belakang Hinata. Terdapat mahkota dengan hiasan bulan sabit yang redup.

"Hinata, maukah kau menikah denganku? Saling mengikat jiwa sebagai tanda bahwa kita tidak akan terpisah apa pun yang terjadi?"

Bahu Hinata gemetar sedikit. Dia tahu bahwa mereka memang pasangan yang telah digariskan. "Tetapi aku sudah tidak lengkap lagi. Bulan yang telah redup tidaklah memiliki kehormatan untuk menerima pinangan dari dewa besar sepertimu." Naruto hendak menyahut tetapi Hinata lebih dulu menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Naruto.

"Bila kau mengikat jiwamu kepadaku maka kau akan kehilangan setengah kekuatanmu. Banyak hal yang harus kau korbankan bila tetap ingin bersama dengan dewi yang sudah tidak lengkap ini." Setengah dari kekuatannya telah diambil oleh Madara. Hinata tidak ingin Naruto menanggug beban yang tidak seharusnya dia pikul.

"Lalu apakah kau mencintaiku?" Naruto menggenggam punggung tangan Hinata. Meletakannya di depan dada kirinya. "Apa jantungmu sama berdetaknya dengan miliku saat ini."

Dentuman dari balik kulit kemerahan Naruto dirasakan Hinata. Naik turun secara konstan namun lebih cepat seperti tabuhan genderang. "Bahkan saat pertama pandangan kita bertemu aku sudah begitu senang. Jadi kurasa kau sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak lamaranku." Bisik Naruto. Perlahan dia mengangkat dagu Hinata, menatap lekat pada dua mata bening lalu menjatuhkan klaim di atas bibir merah yang setengah terbuka.

Hinata menyambutnya. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Naruto. Mereka berpagutan, tubuh yang saling menempel hanya terpisahkan oleh pakaian yang Hinata kenakan. Tapi itu tidak lama, karena tangan Naruto lebih cekatan untuk memisahkannya. Selendang ungu milik Hinata jatuh ke lantai. Kini tubuhnyalah yang berada di bawah kungkungan tubuh kekar dewa Matahari.

Terlindungi serta tersentuh penuh kelembutan.

Naruto mencumi setiap tempat di tubuh Hinata. Dia memuja kecantikan si dewi Bulan yang kini tersipu malu. Semua yang ada dalam diri Hinata tidak dia lewatkan secara percuma. Naruto memegang kendali, dia mencari apa yang tersembunyi. Hinata memekik ketika bagian terlarang dari dirinya terbuka oleh Naruto.

Dan saat Naruto menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua. Hinata seolah meraup banyak energi. Dia mencengkram punggung Naruto. Membiarkan pria yang berada di atasnya mengisinya penuh.

Matahari meredup dan Bulan mulai bersinar. Matahari tidak lagi bersinar penuh, apinya padam, cahayanya telah terbagi untuk memulihkan cahaya Bulan.

"Hinata, ayo kita ke tanah Bulan. Membangun istana kita di sana."

Anggukan Hinata membuat Naruto merasa bahagia. Dia membayangkan bahwa mereka akan hidup bersama. Namun terkadang rencana alam semesta tidaklah sesederhana itu.

 **ƥƥƥ**

Langit yang bergemuruh menggetarkan apapun yang ternaungi oleh langit. Sambaran petir saling menyahut ke berbagai penjuru arah menjadi pertanda adanya sebuah gejolak kemarahan. Para penghuni langit tentu menyadari mengapa kondisi tempat tinggal mereka berubah seperti itu. Tidak ada lagi alasan selain sang penguasa langit, dewa terkuat dari segala dewa tengah menyimpan amarah yang amat besar. Kemurkaan Zeus membuat langit diwarnai kegelapan dan puluhan kilat berlalu lalang memekakkan gendang telinga. Namun, tak banyak yang tahu penyebab kemurkaan Madara hingga sebesar ini, tak terkecuali istrinya sendiri, Mei Terumi sang Hera.

"Hal apa yang tengah engkau pikirkan, suamiku? Lihatlah, dirimu membuat seluruh penghuni langit ketakutan." Ratu para dewa dan dewi itu duduk di samping suaminya dan memerhatikan lekat-lekat raut wajah Madara yang diliputi rasa marah, kecewa dan gusar. Dewa berkekuatan petir itu tak menjawab atau sebatas menoleh pada Hera-nya. Madara masih sibuk merenungkan hal yang membuat dirinya tenggelam dalam kekalutan sepihak.

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu sejak pesta di istana langit Aurora yang penuh gemerlap kemewahan. Pesta perayaan kemenangan sekaligus ajang bagi para dewa dan dewi untuk mencari pendamping. Mengingat hal tersebut seketika membuat Madara geram. Seharusnya ia tak menyelenggarakan pesta bodoh itu. Harusnya pula ia membiarkan saja sang Apollo yang sejak awal tak mau ikut perayaan sekaligus tidak memaksa apalagi sampai menyeret dewa Matahari itu untuk datang.

Sejak awal dia tahu bahwa Hinata adalah pasangan yang nantinya akan bersanding dengan Naruto. Bahkan hal itu telah tergaris sejak lama. Namun dia tidak rela. Arthemis terlalu indah, Madara ingin menguasainya seorang diri. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun, dia harus mendapatkan sang dewi Bulan. Madara kembali memasang wajah bengisnya. Mei Terumi merasa bahwa untuk saat ini Zeus tidaklah berprilaku sebagaimana Zeus yang penuh kebijaksanaan. Ada kegelapan yang menyelimutinya.

Madara masih mengingat apa yang dulu sempat dikatakan oleh saudaranya Hashirama tentang Bulan. Bulan akan berkeliling membagikan cahaya kecilnya, dan ketika dewi Bulan menapaki kedewasaanya dia akan memiliki kekuatan besar. Sebuah kekuatan untuk membuat seluruh galaksi bisa masuk ke dalam sebuah ilusi ataupun tunduk kepadanya. Karena hal itulah muncul hukum bahwa Bulan tidak boleh dimiliki oleh siapapun selain Bulan sendiri yang memilih dengan siapa dia akan bersanding.

Alam semesta memberikan gambaran petunjuk bahwa suatu saat Bulan akan berpasangan dengan salah satu penghuni langit yang dipimpin Zeus.

Lalu kenapa dia tidak bisa memiliki Bulan? Mengapa Bulan harus dengan dewa yang pangkatnya tdak jauh lebih baik daripadanya? Madara mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

Dan ketika Madara melihat siapa pasangan dari dewi Bulan, dia menjadi marah. Seharusnya Arthemis harus menjadi miliknya, bukan milik seorang Apollo sang dewa Matahari yang kedudukannya masih lebih rendah daripada dirinya. Seharusnya makhluk seindah Hinata menjadi permaisurinya. Menjadi sebuah senjata untuk menaklukan semua galaksi. Madara terobsesi untuk memilikinya sepihak.

Namun menyadari jika sang Matahari cepat atau lambat akan bertemu sekaligus menaruh rasa ketertarikan pada Bulan –begitupun sebaliknya, membuat Madara gelap mata. Dia merencanakan agar Apollo menikah dengan dewi lain selain dewi Bulan. Dia juga berencana untuk mengusai Bulan dengan cara kekerasan. Menghancurkan Bulan dan menawan Arthemis untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang semua rencananya telah rusak. Mengetahui Hinata kini telah berada dalam genggaman Apollo, tentu membuat kemurkaan Madara memuncak. Tak terhitung berapa banyak pasukan langit elit yang ia kerahkan untuk menemukan keberadaan Hinata dan membawa dewi bulan itu kembali. Tetapi, seberapa keras mereka mencari, hasilnya tetap nihil. Naruto malah mengirimkan sebuah kepala dari pemimpin pasukan yang dia kirim untuk menangkap mereka berdua. Apollo benar-benar serius untuk mempertahankan Hinata.

Sampai sekarang pun, sang Zeus masih meradang. Hingga tak lama setelahnya, ia merasakan kehadiran seorang dewa yang berjalan mendekati istananya.

"Tuan Madara," dari pintu utama muncul Kakashi, si dewa pemberi nasihat sekaligus pembawa berita. Tepat di depan Madara, Kakashi menunduk hormat. Ada keraguan dari balik pancaran matanya. Kakashi tahu, Madara adalah pimpinan dewa yang bijaksana dan paling disegani. Namun, dia yakin apa yang akan disampaikannya ini bisa membangkitkan kengerian raja dari seluruh dewa itu. Meski begitu, Kakashi harus tetap mengatakannya.

"Katakan, berita apa yang kau bawa untukku, Kakashi!" kata Madara yang duduk di atas singgasananya. Kilat matanya tajam menyelidik ekspresi datar Kakashi.

"Ini tentang pernikahan Apollo dengan Artemis. Mereka-"

Manik hitam Madara membulat mendengar kalimat Kakashi yang belum rampung. Sudah lebih dari tujuh hari sejak pengusirannya pada Naruto dan kini ia mengumumkan sebuah ikatan barunya dengan Hinata. Sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam tombak petir dengan cepat menghentak permukaan lantai, menyebabkan goncangan yang cukup hebat di daerah sekitar istana. Sang dewa petir mulai naik pitam.

"Ulangi lagi, Kakashi!" perintahnya dengan wajah mengeras. Telinganya masih belum memercayai kalimat Kakashi yang barusan ia potong seenaknya.

Kakashi memejamkan mata. Wujud kemarahan Zeus merupakan wujud yang sangat mengerikan untuk dilihat. Kakashi berharap jika Naruto tak mendapat masalah yang lebih besar lagi. Dalam benaknya, dewa Hermes itu sempat mengeluh akan dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya berada di tengah-tengah dua dewa yang saling berdebat. Di satu sisi ia menganggap Apollo seperti saudaranya sendiri, sementara di sisi lain dia adalah salah satu kepercayaan Zeus, sang penguasa langit.

"Apollo memutuskan untuk menjadikan Artemis salah satu bagian dari dirinya dengan cara menikahinya. Anda tahu sendiri, tanah Bulan saat ini menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang tak tersentuh cahaya Matahari. Karena itulah, Naruto memutuskan untuk membagi cahayanya kepada Hinata agar bulan tidak redup."

"Keparat!" Penjelasan Kakashi berhasil menyulut sepercik api dalam diri Madara menjadi lebih besar. Tubuh Madara kini telah diselimuti guntur kemarahan. Dia tidak terima.

"Bagaimana bisa dia –Apollo membagikan kekuatannya untuk menghidupkan lagi bulan yang telah kuhancurkan? Sudah kukatakan berulang kali kepadanya agar setelah membebaskan Hinata dia harus kembali ke langit, namun dia malah bertindak yang mengundang celaka. Artemis hanya dewi yang lemah dan terkutuk. Tak sepantasnya Naruto bersanding dengan dewi Bulan itu." Madara menutupi semua kebenarannya. Dihadapan semua pengikutnya Madara akan menceritakan tentang betapa terkutuknya bulan sehingga harus diperangi. Karena Bulan pula, satu-satunya dewa Matahari yang dimiliki langit membelot dan kabur dari langit.

"Lalu, kau sendiri kenapa tidak mencegahnya, Kakashi! Apa kau juga mau membangkangku, hah!"

Kakashi melirik ke arah lain, "T-tidak, Tuan. Sebenarnya saya sudah berusaha mencegah niat Naruto untuk menikahi Hinata. Tapi, Naruto tetap bersikeras. Dia memang keras kepala."

Madara berdiri tegap. Aura gelap menguar jelas dari tubuh besarnya, "Beritahu aku, di mana Naruto sekarang!"

Gertakan Zeus membuat Hermes terdiam beberapa saat. Dia bingung dengan kebencian Madara kepada Naruto serta sikap Naruto yang menunjukkan pemberontakannya kepada Zeus.

"Cepat katakan Kakashi. Aku bisa saja mengampuni Apollo bila kau mau berterus terang di mana dia sekarang. Kau bisa memohonkan ampun padaku untuk dewa bodoh itu."

Kakashi berharap setelah ini Naruto mau memaafkannya karena membocorkan di mana dia tinggal. Dia juga berharap dengan ini nantinya dia bisa memohonkan ampun untuk Naruto seperti apa yang dijanjikan oleh Zeus.

"Saat ini Naruto berada di istananya –istana Matahari yang dia bangun di Bulan, Tuan."

Cengkraman Madara pada kursi singgasananya menguat. Itu artinya Naruto berencana menghidupkan kembali tanah Bulan. Dia menikahi Hinata dan mereka tidak bisa lagi terpisahkan. "Apa Hinata juga bersamanya?"

"I-iya,"

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Madara segera melesat pergi menuju istana baru sang dewa Matahari tanpa ditemani siapa pun. Berbekal tombak beserta jubah halilintarnya, Madara siap mengobarkan kilat murkanya kepada Naruto. Segala cara akan ia lakukan demi mendapatkan Hinata kembali, sekalipun harus melenyapkan keberadaan Apollo yang berperan sebagai penerang angkasa. Meskipun galaksi akan gelap gulita, yang terpenting dia bisa memiliki Arthemis untuk dirinya sendiri.

 **ƥƥƥ**

Hinata terbangun dengan keringat membasahi wajahnya. Dia melihat ke samping. Sosok pria yang telah mengikat jiwanya masih terlelap. Hinata meraba sisi wajah Naruto. Di dalam mimpinya dia melihat wajah ini terlumuri oleh darah. Ada sebuah pedang panjang yang tertancap di leher Naruto. Mata Hinata memanas. Mimpinya terlalu nyata.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Dua bola mata biru milik Naruto terbuka. "Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Maafkan aku bila ketidaktenanganku membangunkanmu." Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang Naruto. Pria ini memberikan kehangatan bagi dirinya sejak semua yang dia miliki telah dihabisi oleh Madara. Mengingat nama itu membuat Hinata menjadi tegang. Dia ketakutan.

Naruto tersenyum. Selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka tersibak ketika dia merengkuh Hinata ke dalam dekapannya. "Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Kita telah terikat dalam pernikahan. Jiwa kita saling terhubung, apapun yang mengganggumu itu akan mengangguku juga." Dia meloloskan bibirnya untuk menciumi permukaan wajah Hinata. "Apa kau membutuhkan cahayaku lagi?"

Hinata menggeleng. Sudah banyak energi yang Naruto berikan agar Bulan dapat bersinar lagi. Rotasi galaksi telah berubah sejak mereka bersatu. Matahari dan Bulan akan silih berganti memberikan cahaya bagi penguni galaksi. Baik Matahari dan Bulan kini memiliki batas waktu tertentu.

"Aku melihat sesuatu yang buruk. Ini seperti saat Bulan akan dihancurkan oleh Madara. Aku takut bila dia kembali, dia menghancurkan apa yang telah kita miliki." Di dalam mimpinya Hinata melihat banyak pasukan langit. Hinata meremas pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Aku merasakan firasat buruk, Naruto."

" _Sssttt…_ tenanglah. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan semua itu. Gelarku mungkin telah dicabut tapi tidak dengan kekuatanku. Aku akan melindungimu."

"Tapi kekuatanmu telah kau berikan sebagian untukku," sela Hinata.

Akibat dari hancurnya Bulan saat peperangan melawan pasukan langit, Hinata yang awalnya abadi kini memiliki batas waktu. Ada di suatu waktu tertentu ketika dia harus tidur, wujud bulan berlahan akan menghilang. Meskipun Naruto memberinya banyak energi berupa cahaya namun Hinata akan tetap tertidur. Bulan mati terjadi sebulan sekali. Karena jiwa mereka telah terikat maka setiap Hinata tertidur Naruto akan melemah.

Sedangkan untuk tetap mengontrol Matahari di saat dia melemah, Naruto melakukan pelepasan, yakni mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya dan menyisakan raganya agar tetap menjaga Matahari bersinar, karena bila Matahari padam, kehidupan akan berakhir. Dan hal itulah yang diresahkan Hinata.

"Kau membagi api Matahari untuk Bulan. Aku takut Madara akan menggunakan kelemahan itu untuk menyerang kita."

Sayangnya hari yang ditakuti Hinata terjadi dengan cepat. Ketika Bulan dalam fase mati, dia tertidur dan Naruto melemah. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Madara datang lengkap dengan semua senjata terkuatnya. Tanpa pasukan pun dia terlihat sudah sangat kuat. Dia raja. Simbol kekuatan para dewa. Madara menyeringai. Sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan Arthemis.

Istana kecil milik Arthemis dan Apollo bergetar dengan kedatangan raja para dewa. Madara melangkah angkuh. Cambuk dan tombak berada di masing-masing tangannya. Dia tiba di suatu kamar berkelambu emas. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman kejam.

Di sana dia merasakan keberadaan Hinata. Meski kecil tapi energi kedamaian ini sudah pasti berasal dari Arthemis. Mata merahnya menyorot tajam. Madara menemukan kamar di mana Hinata tengah berbaring. Dia dalam keadaan tertidur. Bulan berada dalam fase mati.

' _Crashhh'_

Madara melihat tangannya yang hendak menyentuh Hinata tersengat api. Disekitar Hinata terpasang pelindung. Sebuah mantra api yang dipasang oleh Naruto. Kening Zeus mengernyit, ini bukan pelindung sembarangan karena beberapa kali ia mencoba menebasnya, pelindung itu masih tetap utuh tanpa ada goresan.

"Jadi, kau memberikan sebagian inti dari jiwamu untuk menjadi pelindung." Madara mundur beberapa langkah. Hanya ada satu cara untuk bisa merusak dinding pelindung yang menghalanginya yakni dengan membunuh Apollo. Dia dapat mengetahui dengan mudah di mana keberadaan Naruto. Dewa Matahari itu duduk bersila di salah satu ruangan besar. Selama Hinata tertidur maka selama itu pula kekuatan Naruto akan melemah. Madara merasa bahwa kemenangan akan sangat mudah didapatkan.

"Arthemis adalah milikku. Kau tidak bisa merebutnya, Naruto. Sampai kapanpun tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain aku." Racau Madara. Tangannya mengelus ujung tombak petir miliknya yang telihat begitu tajam, terdapat percikan petir di ujungnya. "Tetapi kau mengambilnya. Kau seorang dewa pembangkang dan kau tidak tahu diri. Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu; mencelakaimu." Tawa Madara berderai. "Tidak semudah itu, aku lebih berniat untuk melenyapkanmu selamanya. Bila perlu sampai kau tidak bisa berinkernasi kembali."

Madara maju selangkah mendekati raga Naruto yang diam bermeditasi. "Selamat tinggal Naruto, relakan istrimu menjadi milikku. Semoga kau menjadi debu antariksa dan lubang hitam menjadi tempatmu bersemayam."

Madara menyeringai. Membayangkan Naruto meregang nyawa dan raganya melebur menjadi debu yang akan mengelilingi antariksa membuatnya tersenyum. Rasanya tidak sabar. Madara tidak sabar ingin melihat tombaknya dipenuhi darah segar milik Naruto, membayangkan ujung logamnya menusuk denyut kehidupan sang dewa Matahari. Menghancurkannnya tanpa sisa hingga dewa itu tidak bisa terlahir kembali, entah sebagai manusia biasa atau menjadi dewa rendahan.

Madara hanya ingin melenyapkan Naruto sekarang juga.

Tombak itu teracung ke depan. Siap menusuk dan diputar untuk mengoyak daging keras milik Apollo. Hanya tinggal se _inchi_ , namun tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ada tangan lain yang menahannya.

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan lukai suamiku!" Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya lebih cepat. Tangannya melepuh, menahan sebuah tombak petir agar tidak dihujamkan pada suaminya. "Zeus, jangan lakukan hal tercela seperti ini. Kau akan memikul banyak dosa. Tidak cukupkah kaum Bulan kau musnahkan dan sekarang kau berniat untuk membunuh pasanganku?"

Madara tidak menggubris permohonan Hinata. Dia malah semakin geram. Tangan yang satunya menarik rambut panjang Hinata. Mendorong tubuh wanita itu ke lantai hingga Hinata jatuh terjerembab. "KAU YANG BERSALAH HINATA! Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak bersikeras menolak diriku tetapi kau malah menyerahkan dirimu pada dewa lain. Inilah hukumannya. Kau adalah milikku! Camkan itu!"

"TIDAK! Aku bukan milikmu! sadar Madara!" Raung Hinata. Dia bangkit, menatap nyalang penuh benci pada sosok besar di depannya. "Pelanggaran yang kau lakukan akan dicatat oleh alam semesta. Kau akan menerima pembalasannya bila tetap bersikeras melanjutkan niatan busukmu itu."

'PLAKKK'

Tamparan keras Madara membuat sudut bibir Hinata terkoyak. Naruto yang jiwanya masih belum kembali mengepalkan tangan dan keningnya mengerut sakit. Dia mampu merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh Hinata.

"Aku tidak takut akan hal itu. Justru akulah yang akan menjadi penguasa alam semesta. Oleh karena itu kau harus menjadi milikku. Kekuatanmu akan membimbingku untuk menguasai seluruhnya."

"Berteriaklah sesukamu, namun jangan pernah pejamkan matamu untuk melihat bagaimana aku membunuh suamimu ini."

"JANGAN!"

' _JLEBB'_

Dengan kekuatan penuh Madara menancapkan ujung tombaknya. Aliran petir mengalir menyayat setiap sendi dan ulu hati. Memutus aliran darah lalu menghentikan pasokan udara pada korbannya. Seharusnya Naruto langsung mati, namun bukan tubuh Naruto yang roboh justru tubuh Hinata yang tergeletak dengan darah mengucur dari lubang mengangnga di dada.

Dia terbatuk darah. Mulutnya terluberi pekatnya merah anyir karena ada luka di dalam.

"Ke-kenapa?" Kaki Zeus mundur beberapa langkah. Matanya tidak berkedip melihat Arthemis yang kesusahan meraup udara. "Kenapa kau menghalangiku, Hinata?"

"Na-naruto _–uhuk_ _!_ "Bahkan ketika dia sedang sekarat, tubuhnya masih diseret untuk mendekat ke Naruto. Hinata ingin mendekat, darahnya membentuk anakan sungai yang membuat Naruto menangis dalam ketidak berdayaanya. Naruto tahu belahan jiwanya telah dilukai. Setiap tarikan napas berat yang Hinata lakukan, Naruto bisa menghirup seberapa besar sakitnya.

Naruto menangis. Belum waktunya untuk membuka mata. _"Bertahanlah Hinata."_

Madara benci melihat pandangan cinta di mata Hinata untuk suaminya. Dia menahan lengan Hinata dengan menginjaknya.

"Ternyata kau lebih memilih untuk mati. Benar-benar Bulan yang tolol." Tubuh lemah Hinata diangkat. Madara menatap nanar namun di hatinya tidak terdapat rasa kasihan sedikitpun. "Apa kau sebegitunya ingin mati hingga menolakku sejauh ini? Bila iya aku bisa mengabulkannya." Tombak yang bersarang di dada Hinata ditarik paksa. Rongga di dadanya mengucurkan darah dengan deras. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada suami bodohmu itu, Arthemis."

Tangan Madara menusuk jantung dewi Bulan. Dia meremat jantung Hinata yang berdegup lemah, menariknya lalu memisahkannya dari tubuh Hinata yang perlahan mulai kehilangan napas. Mata Hinata berat untuk membuka. Dia menatap ke arah suaminya. Tangisannya bercampur dengan merah darah.

" _Naruto, tolong aku."_

Naruto di sana tersedak, celah bibirnya mengalirkan darah segar. Ketika belahan jiwanya mati maka dia akan merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Jantungnya ikut berhenti memompa nyaris selama 20 detik. Tubuhnya diliputi kemarahan yang luar biasa. Dia ingin bangun untuk membunuh Zeus namun dia masih belum bisa melakukannya. Permintaan tolong Hinata hanya bisa dia tanggapi dengan semakin banyaknya air mata yang keluar.

Madara mengambil sisa kekuatan milik Hinata. Menelannya guna menambah kekuatan. Dia lalu melempar tubuh Hinata, dia tertawa keras. Aliran energi melimpahi seluruh dirinya. Dia seolah terlahir kembali. Madara melirik kepada Naruto, dewa itu sudah tidak berguna, dia kehilangan minat untuk membunuhnya. Biarlah Naruto meneruskan hidup dengan meratapi kematian istrinya.

Zeus berlalu pergi. Dia mengira bahwa semuanya sudah berada dalam kendalinya. Namun dia tidak tahu bahwa api macam apa yang telah ia sulut dari diri sang Apollo.

Tidak berlangsung lama, jiwa Naruto telah kembali ke raganya. Dia bangun tergopoh. Menyentuh jasad dingin milik istrinya. "Ti-tidak, tidak, tidak! Sayang bangunlah." Tangannya gemetar menyentuh paras pucat milik Arthemis. Hinata tidak lagi memancarkan cahayanya. Dia redup, benar-benar telah mati.

"HINATA, buka matamu. Kau ingin melihat banyak keajaiban jagad raya bukan?" Ditepuknya pipi yang biasanya memerah namun kali ini bewarna putih pucat menandakan terhentinya aliran kehidupan di sana. "Kau juga ingin menyaksikan fenomena gerhana bukan? La-lalu kenapa _ARRGGKK!_ " Naruto memeluk erat raga tanpa nyawa milik pasangannya.

Dia kebingungan. Tidak ada siapa pun di sini. Di tengah kekalutannya, Naruto membentuk sebuah portal dimensi. Dia menggendong raga Hinata. Tujuannya adalah tempat Hades berada, yakni neraka.

 **ƥƥƥ**

Jiraiya sedang berbicara dengan Pain, dewa Poseidon di ruang pribadinya. Dia menghentikan pembicaraan mereka, melirik ke arah Pain dan mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan seolah mengerti seseorang tidak asing mendekat ke tempatnya. Dia tahu Naruto menemuinya dengan hawa kesedihan yang luar biasa.

"Guru, tolong diriku. Di-dia –" Tenggorokannya tercekat. Naruto memandang gurunya meminta pertolongan. Jiraiya dan Pain melihat ke arah Hinata. Dewi Bulan itu sudah tidak tertolong. "Guru, apakah jiwa Hinata berada di sini? Tolong kembalikan dia."

"Jika pun jiwanya ada di tempat ini sudah dari awal aku tahan. Tapi, tidak ada jiwa Arthemis di sini. Bahkan aku tidak mencatatkan kematiannya karena dia adalah seorang dewi bukan manusia."

"Apakah dengan memberikan semua energiku, Hinata bisa hidup kembali?"

"Itu tidak benar." Pain menyahut di antara guru dan murid itu. Dia merupakan dewa yang disegani setelah Zeus dan Hades. Dia pun juga tahu permasalahan di langit. Pain miris melihat banyak sekali kelalaian di masa kepemimpinan Madara. "Bahkan sampai habis energimu, Arthemis tidak akan hidup."

"DIAM KAU!" Persetan dengan semua rasa hormat pada dewa yang lebih tinggi. Hatinya terluka dan dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

"Bahkan kenyataannya kau tidak bisa melindungi dewi Bulan, bukan?"

Naruto tertohok. Tubuhnya limbung lalu terjatuh. Tubuhnya mengeras lalu mengeluarkan api panas menunjukkan dia berada dalam kekalutan yangluar biasa. Matahari di galaksi ikut berpijar lebih terang, apinya menjulur ke sembarang arah. Membuat para dewa di langit bercucur keringat karena panas yang mendera.

"Maka ambil kembali jantung Hinata." Naruto mendongak menatap dewa laut yang memiliki karang di sisi wajahnya. "Tapi kau tidak bisa ke Aurora. Madara memperketat penjagaannya."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku harus mendapatkan jantung Hinata kembali bagaimanapun caranya. Tolong jaga Hinata selama aku pergi Guru."

"Jangan gegabah, Naruto! kau tidak tahu bahaya seperti apa yang menantimu saat melawan Madara nanti,"

Naruto tak mengindahkan peringatan Pain. Langkahnya sudah jauh menyusuri angkasa untuk menuju ke istana petir dengan tekad bercambur amarah yang membuncah. Ia akan tetap melawan Madara meskipun itu artinya perang melawan pasukan langit.

"Jiraiya, katakan. Apakah dia yang kau maksud anak dalam ramalan?"

Hades menatap punggung Apollo. "Ketika dewa lalai akan tugasnya maka semesta akan mengirimkan hukumannya. Sejak awal kelahiran Apollo, dia adalah simbol bagi siapapun dewa untuk tetap patuh pada peraturan mutlak. Madara mengundang kehancurannya sendiri."

 **ƥƥƥ**

Kemarahannya membuat dia mengeluarkan seluruh panasnya membakar apa pun yang dia pijak dan sentuh. Istana Aurora yang megah menjadi incarannya. Dia menatap benci. Mengeluarkan pedangnya meski penjaga istana menghalanginya bahwa Naruto tidak segan membunuh siapa pun yang menghalangi.

Madara duduk dengan tenang, dia telah memprediksikan kedatangan Apollo. Maka dia memanggil seluruh pasukan langit.

Sasuke sebagai teman Naruto maju mendekat, "Ada apa ini, Tuan Zeus? Kenapa anda memperlakukan Apollo seperti ini?"

"Wahai penduduk suci langit. Lihatlah di sana. Apollo berkhianat pada kaum atas. Dia menumpahkan darah di tanah suci kita. Dia berencana merebut tahta Zeus dan membunuhku. Maka atas kuasaku sebagai Zeus tangkap dan seret Naruto ke hadapanku!"

Semua pasukan langit bersorak. Sasuke yang melihat tangan sahabatnya ternodai darah orang langit merasa marah. "Kebodohan macam apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" Genderang perang ditabuh. Dia sebagai dewa peperangan telah dipersenjatai senjata lengkap. "Tidak peduli keluarga, saudara ataupun sahabat. Siapapun yang mengusik ketenangan langit akan aku lenyapkan."

Pertarungan itu membuat langit bergoncang. Para dewa dan dewi datang berbondong-bondong memakai zirah dan sentaja terbaik mereka. Apollo terdesak karena dia baru saja kehilangan Hinata, kekuatannya tidaklah lengkap. Senjata dengan kekuatan bermacam-macam silih berganti dihujamkan pada tubuhnya. Naruto tetap berdiri. Bayangan Hinata menjadi sumber kekuatannya. Dia menebas siapa pun. Membabi buta memenggal kepala prajurit.

Namun beberapa anak panah dan sebilah pedang berhasil melukai kulit kerasnya. Sebuah rantai mengikat kaki, lengan serta lehernya. Dewa-dewa yang lain mengerubunginya. Membentuk barikade agar sang pengkhianat tidak bisa lolos. Debu langit mengkotori wajah Naruto. Dia melihat Madara tersenyum culas. Geraman Naruto menggema. Dia melihat bahwa Madara telah menelan jantung istrinya.

Naruto meronta ketika dia diseret menuju Madara. Beberapa tulangnya dipatahkan agar membungkuk.

Penghuni langit yang mengenal Naruto memandang miris. Bagaimana bisa Apollo membuat keonaran. "Bagaimana mungkin Apollo tega berbuat seperti itu? Setahuku dia bukanlah orang yang haus akan kekuasaan. Apalagi sampai memusuhi penduduk langit." Timpal Sakura yang masih tidak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar. Setahunya, teman suaminya ini hampir tak peduli akan pangkat maupun jabatan yang didapat. Dia dewa dengan penuh kejujuran dan keadilan.

"Jika Apollo memang berbuat demikian, kita harus memberinya hukuman yang setimpal!" Para penghuni langit lain ikut bersuara.

"Benar! Tak ada yang namanya toleransi bagi pengkhianat sepertinya!"

"Dia hanya akan menodai kesucian langit! Buang saja dia ke tempat paling hina sejagad raya!"

"Jangan anggap dia sebagai penghuni langit lagi! Kalau perlu lenyapkan Apollo sekalian, tuan Zeus, agar penerusnya tidak ada yang tahu seberapa cacat pendahulunya ini."

Dewa-dewa bersuka cita saat Naruto dilempar pada ruang penghakiman. Dia dibuktikan bersalah dan harus dikurung dalam neraka paling dalam dan gelap, tempat para titan hidup.

Madara membuka pintu neraka. "Lempar pengkhianat itu ke neraka hitam. Biarkan tubuhnya membusuk dan jiwanya tidak tenang."

"Ka-kau," Mata Naruto memerah. Tubuhnya meski terantai namun kebenciannya sudah diambang batas. Seluruh volume ototnya membesar hingga rantai yang mengekang retak. "Meskipun kau membuangku ke tempat terjauh sekalipun, dendam ini tidak akan bisa hilang. Aku akan datang. Mencari ke setiap tempat di mana kau berada untuk pembalasan."

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU MADARA! Darah yang kau kucurkan dari tubuh Hinata akan kubalas dengan memenggal kepalamu. Langit akan gelap! Matahari tidak akan memberikan kalian pengampunan." Tidak peduli dengan siksaan yang dia peroleh, Naruto menyumpah penduduk langit dan mengutuk Madara. "Waktu penghukumanmu lewat dari tanganku, CAMKAN ITU!"

"BUANG APOLLO. TENGGELAMKAN DIA PADA NERAKA!"

Mereka mematuhi perindah Zeus. Tubuh Naruto yang terantai dibuang ke dalam tempat paling hina serta tanpa adanya cahaya. Di sana tempat Titan buruk rupa dilahirkan. Seorang pengkhianat tempatnya adalah di jurang penuh siksaan.

 **ƥƥƥ**

Hades berlari membuka tujuh pintu neraka. Pintu ke tujuh berisikan api hitam yang meleleh seperti logam. Kehidupan di sana keras, berisi Titan maupun monster yang melakukan kejahatan tingkat semesta. Jiraiya melihat sosok dewa dengan luka menganga disekujur tubuh, terpasung pada sebilah pasak yang membatasi pergerakannya.

Tidak ada cahaya, tidak ada sinar atau apa pun yang bisa membantu Apollo bertahan. Madara berniat menyiksanya berlahan sampai mati.

Jiraiya membuat api sebagai energi Naruto. Dewa besar ini tubuhnya dipenuhi luka cambuk serta sayatan. Penghakiman macam apa yang telah dilakukan penduduk langit? Jiraiya menggelengkan kepala memikirkan dosa macam apa yang telah dilakukan langit. Setelah membunuh Bulan, mereka menyiksa Matahari.

"Naruto, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Sebelah mata Naruto terbuka. Pandangannya kosong. Luka, derita dan dendam berkumpul menjadi satu. "Padamkan apimu, guru." Katanya datar. "Biarkan api hitam ini melumat diriku dan melahirkanku kembali menjadi sosok yang lain. Aku telah mengutuk diriku sendiri untuk menjadi bencana bagi langit."

"Jangan bodoh! Sekali kau meleburkan dirimu ke dalam kegelapan, kau tidak akan bisa keluar."

"Siapa yang peduli." Sendu Naruto. "Tidak ada lagi Hinata di sisiku, apa yang harus aku pertahankan dalam hidupku tanpa dirinya?" Tanyanya.

Hades mengerti kegamangan dalam diri Apollo. Rasa sakit yang dia tanggung melebihi kapasitasnya. "Dengarkan aku. Poseidon memberitahuku bahwa Arthemis bisa dilahirkan kembali."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Wajah muram penuh luka serta berdarah memandang kepada gurunya. "Rebut kembali inti jiwa Hinata. Ambil jantung Hinata yang tertanam dalam diri Madara. Tapi –"

"Tapi apa?"

"Dia tidak bisa terlahir sebagai seorang dewi lagi. Dia akan berinkarnasi sebagai makhluk yang penuh keterbatasan. Di kehidupannya yang baru, Arthemis terlahir sebagai manusia."

Manusia adalah makhluk yang terikat oleh usia. Mereka bisa mati kapan pun. Sebuah raga tanpa kekuatan. "A-apakah dengan hal itu Hinata bisa hidup lagi?" Warna merah di iris matanya berubah biru kembali. Naruto tidak peduli dalam bentuk apa Hinata dilahirkan asalkan dia bisa kembali.

"Bila kau ingin mengalahkan Madara, kau harus terlebih dahulu mencari senjata yang melebihi cambuk dan tombaknya. Ada satu senjata terkutuk yang dipendam Zeus pertama ditempat ini. Senjata yang bisa menyerap segala sinar di galaksi, pedang Sactuary yang melegenda."

Mata Naruto melotot, nama pedang itu terlarang untuk diucapkan. Pedang penuh kegelapan itu melegenda karena banyaknya korban yang telah dihabisi. Tidak ada yang tahu bentuk aslinya. Tersembunyi dalam kurungan entah berentah. Terkunci dari dunia luar.

"Di mana pedang itu?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi pernah ada yang bilang pedang itu tersegel di tempat paling gelap dan kejam. Tempat yang dipenuhi kepedihan. Pedang Sactuary dikatakan dilempar ke tempat ini. Dia dijaga oleh Hydra, naga berkepala sembilan yang tidak tahu bagaimana wujud sesungguhnya. Dua hal itu merupakan hal yang ditakuti oleh langit bahkan Zeus sekalipun. Kuharap tidak ada hari di mana kedua hal itu menunjukkan wujudnya."

"Asalkan itu bisa membantuku mengalahkan Zeus, apapun akan aku lakukan. Bahkan meski jiwa dan ragaku melebur dengan tempat ini akan aku hadirkan mimpi buruk kepermukaan. Itu sumpahku."

Naruto melenyapkan kekuatannya. Dia menguburkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam kegelapan. Jiraiya tidak bisa melakukan hal lebih. Mungkin inilah takdir yang terbaik. Seburuk apa pun itu, alam semesta telah merangkaikan jalan hidup yang lebih baik.

 **ƥƥƥ**

Tidak terhitung berapa lama Naruto berada di neraka pengasingan. Penduduk langit hanya mengingatnya sebagai pengkhianat. Bahkan mereka berpikir jika dewa Matahari telah mati. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa penghakiman yang sesungghunya akan segera datang.

Langit masih biru, kedamaian masih terlihat dari dewa dan dewi yang melakukan pekerjaan sebagaimana mestinya. Angin yang berhembus pelan mulai menjadi lebih kencang. Sebuah tekanan kuat membuat awan bergulung membentuk ombak di cakrawala.

Semua penghuni langit menatap penuh kengerian. Hawa dingin membuat mereka menggigil. Fenomena merahnya langit juga telah diketahui oleh Madara. Ini belum pernah terjadi. Langit tidak pernah berubah kecuali dirinya yang memerintah.

Puncak istana Aurora tersambar kilat, guncangannya membuat dewa-dewi di dalamnya terkejut sekaligus mencari perlindungan.

"Siapa gerangan yang membuat istananku berguncang?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Semua dewa juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Semuanya mulai menggelap. Hanya ada kilatan guntur hitam di atas langit.

"Ijinkan kami untuk memeriksanya, Zeus." Sasuke menawarkan diri diikuti oleh dewa yang lain. Madara mengangguk. Dia tidak harus turun tangan sendiri, Ares beserta dewa yang lain sudah cukup kuat. Namun belum lama mereka keluar, sebuah getaran seperti gempa semakin kuat menghantam langit.

Madara keluar dari istananya. Dia ternganga, semua pasukannya tercecer tanpa rupa. Sasuke juga tergeletak dengan banyak luka meski masih bernapas. Seseorang berkulit kehitaman berjalan menenteng sebilah pedang dan kepala penghuni langit. Mata Madara menyipit, dia ingin memastikan siapa monster yang telah berani memporak-porandakan daerah kekuasaannya.

Rambut kuning itu masih tetap sama meski terlihat lebih panjang. Lambang Matahari di dada kirinya yang dulu bercahaya kini mengeluarkan bara hitam membara. Madara yakin dia adalah Naruto, Apollo yang terbuang. Di belakangnya seekor Titan raksasa sembila kepala naga menganga saling menyemburkan magmanya.

Hydra tidak seharusnya ada!

"SEMUANYA MUNDUR!" Madara tahu bahwa dewa-dewanya itu bukanlah tandingan Hydra. Titan setengah monster setengah siluman itu adalah makhluk hina dari dunia bawah. Kumpulan dosa yang membentuk makhluk mengerikan.

"Madara." Desis Naruto. Genggaman pada pedang Sactuary mengerat. Dia mengangkat pedangnya, mengarahkannya pada Zeus. "Hari ini adalah hari penghakimanmu."

Madara memanggil senjatanya. Tombak beserta cambuk. "Sejujurnya aku cukup terkejut kau masih hidup." Matanya mengintai awas. Kekuatan Naruto cenderung hitam, lebih gelap dari lubang hitam.

Setiap kepala Hydra membakar semuanya. Menyulut kobaran api abadi di langit. Naruto juga membawa Matahari mendekat, semakin membuat dewa yang lain hangus tanpa bekas.

Madara langsung bertindak dengan melemparkan kilat ke arah Naruto. Beberapa petinggi dewa melawan Hydra. Dia dan Naruto berhadapan satu lawan satu.

"Jadi, apakah ini pilihanmu? Menjadi dewa perusak? Kau menjual jiwamu kepada kegelapan!" Dua panah kilat dilemparkan Madara. Dentuman ledakan membuat kabut asap pekat tapi Naruto berhasil menepisnya meski dia terluka sedikit. Pedang Sactuary yang susah payah dia dapatkan melindunginya. Madara tahu bahwa ada yang aneh di dalam pedang bewarna hitam itu.

"Ka-kau, Sactuary! Bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya!" Sebelum Madara sempat mengelak, sabetan Sactuary lebih dulu dihempaskan. Madara bertahan menggunakan tombaknya hingga tombak terkuatnya tergores. Sactuary adalah pedang kutukan.

"Sudah kubilang bahwa aku akan datang untuk menuntut balas. Aku adalah kematianmu."

"DIAM NARUTO!" Cambuknya mengeluarkan guntur dan angin puyuh. Pengendalian iklim merupakan salah satu kemampuan Zeus. Naruto tahu kekuatan Madara juga besar. Energinya meningkat setelah mendapatkan jiwa Hinata.

' _BOOOMM'_

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi. Tubuh keduanya terpental. Menabrak tiang-tiang istana hingga hancur.

"Dengar, Apollo! Aku memang tak bisa memiliki raga Artemis seutuhnya. Tapi, dengan jiwanya yang kumiliki sekarang, aku tidak hanya akan menguasai langit, tapi seluruh alam semesta akan takluk di bawah kendaliku!"

"Takkan kubiarkan itu terjadi!"

Satu pukulan Naruto melayang cepat ke arah Madara dan berhasil ditahan. Madara sedikit terheran-heran saat merasakan kekuatan Naruto yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ada energi tak asing yang mengalir dalam serangan yang dilancarkan Apollo. Energi itu hampir sama dengan energi dari jiwa seseorang yang ia curi. Kekuatan milik Artemis. Lalu ada kegelapan juga di dalam diri Naruto, seolah semua unsur kehidupan ada di dalamnya.

Sebagai dewa yang pernah berbagi cahaya dengan sang dewi bulan, tentu bukan perkara mengejutkan bila sedikit kekuatan Artemis bisa tersalur ke dalam diri Apollo. Meskipun jiwa Artemis telah lepas, namun Naruto masih memiliki sisa energi Hinata dalam dirinya.

Zeus merasa marah karena rupanya Apollo juga memiliki kuasa Artemis.

Namun, tak lama Naruto kembali bangkit dan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menyerang Madara bertubi-tubi. Begitu pula dengan Madara yang gelap mata ingin menghabisi Naruto. Madara menggunakan energi dari Hinata. Membuat Naruto terhenti karena jiwa kekasihnya terasa sangat dekat. Naruto merindukan Hinata-nya.

"Lihatlah, jiwa dari Bulan bisa menyatu dengan sempurna padaku!" Dengan tatapan mengejek, Madara maju dengan menembakkan petirnya ke arah Naruto. Meski serangan Zeus mengenainya berkali-kali, nyatanya Apollo tetap tidak gentar. Nyala api merah dan hitamnya menujukan ia semakin bertekad membunuh Madara karena telah salah menggunakan kekuatan Hinata.

Naruto yakin, dalam bentuk apapun Hinata tidak akan melukainya. Jiwa Hinata mampu mengenali siapa pemilik sebenarnya. Setiap petir yang ditembakkan Madara rasanya bukan apa-apa. Justru energi Hinata tersalur padanya sebagai pelindung.

Madara tidak menyadarinya. Kesempatan ini digunakan Naruto untuk membuat satu serangan terakhir. Pada saat itulah, Sactuary benar-benar memunculkan kekuatannya. Dalam genggaman tangan Apollo, pedang itu bergerak sendiri untuk menghancurkan galaksi petir buatan Zeus.

 _Kekuatan ini? Tidak mungkin!_ Madara membelalak tak percaya saat Naruto beserta pedangnya itu semakin bergerak maju membelah bola-bola petirnya sekaligus menghalau cambuknya. Bersamaan dengan itu, kuasa petir milik Madara berhasil dipatahkan. Bola petir itu hancur dan meledakkan sebagian area pertempuran termasuk Madara di dalamnya.

Begitu tubuh Madara berhasil tumbang, Naruto segera menghujam jantung sang dewa petir dengan pedangnya. Sesuatu yang bercahaya tampak sedikit menyilaukan mata Apollo saat ia berhasil mengoyak tubuh Zeus. Dari dalam jantung Madara terdapat sebuah bola putih sebagai perwujudan jiwa Arthemis.

Melihatnya serasa membuat Apollo ingin menangis. Diambilnya kembali sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Jiwa suci Artemis. Secara ajaib pula, saat Naruto menggenggam jiwa yang berpendar itu, wujudnya seketika berubah kembali seperti sedia kala. Rambut maupun iris matanya tidak lagi bewarna merah menyala. Naruto sepenuhnya telah menjadi dewa matahari lagi. Bahkan pedang Sactuary yang bewarna gelap menjadi mengkilat seolah telah tersucikan.

Inilah kekuatan dari Bulan yang sesungguhnya,

 **ƥƥƥ**

Setelah mengambil inti jiwa Hinata yang berada di jantung Madara, Naruto membawanya ke tempat Hades. Di sana ia bisa meminta Hades untuk membuat Hinata terlahir kembali meskipun cukup susah karena jiwa Hinata telah bercampur sedikit dengan jiwa Madara.

Hari itu, dengan bantuan Hades dan Poseidon, Naruto meleburkan jiwa Hinata ke dalam tungku suci. Air bening bergejolak, jiwa Hinata berubah menjadi warna terang dan cahayanya membelah langit lalu melejit menuju suatu planet yang bernama bumi. Hembusan angin menerpa wajah Naruto, rambutnya tersibak dan matanya menatap lurus, Naruto seolah melihat senyuman Hinata.

 _"Aku akan menunggumu, suamiku."_

Air mata bening mengalir tanpa Naruto kehendaki.

Dia tahu bahwa kehidupan Hinata nantinya tidaklah lengkap. Hinata tidak akan berjodoh dengan siapapun karena pada awalnya jiwa mereka telah terikat.

Sebagai penguasa baru para dewa, Naruto bisa melihat bayi Hinata dari langit. Dewinya terlahir kembali. Disetiap kelahiranya di akhir tahun maka suhu bumi akan mengalami penurunan. Dia tida bisa menemuinya karena mereka telah berbeda kehidupan. Hidup Naruto terasa sepi tanpa ada Arthemis di isinya. Istananya bahkan seolah mati. Hanya tersisa dirinya di dalam kurungan yang ia buat sendiri. Naruto mengurung dirinya sendiri.

Naruto melihat bagaimana roda kehidupan Hinata berputar. Dari gadis itu masih bocah yang pendiam hingga dewasa yang memesona. Hinata dalam wujud manusia tetaplah nampak cantik di matanya. Kemudian Hinata meregang nyawa karena sakit. Hinata tidak pernah menikah dalam bentuknya menjadi manusia.

Naruto selalu menghitung setiap kali Hinata bereinkarnasi. Tanpa bosan dia selalu mengamatinya. Bahkan mungkin di bumi sudah seribu tahun lamanya. Dari jaman dahulu hingga jaman alat transportasi canggih. Naruto selalu mencintai isterinya itu. Tidak akan pernah padam rasa cintanya.

Dan Naruto tidak bisa hidup tanpa Hinata. Karena itu, ketika usianya telah mencapai 100 tahun maka dia memutuskan untuk ikut meleburkan dirinya sendiri menjadi manusia. Dia ingin melepas keabadian hidupnya. Menyelami kehidupan dengan wujud yang baru.

"Kau gila! Aku tahu kau begitu mencintai Hinata, tapi ingin meleburkan jiwamu dan hidup kembali menjadi manusia itu adalah hal yang belum terjadi sebelumnya." Posidon menggeram tidak terima. Naruto mengatakan keinginanya saat berkunjung ke dunia bawah.

"Siapa yang akan menjaga Matahari jika bukan kau, Naruto! Kau bahkan telah dijadikan kandidat sebagai Zeus berikutnya."

"Bagiku itu bukan hal yang aku inginkan. Aku sangat merindukan Hinata, Pain. Aku mencintainya. Sesempurna apapun diriku tetap tidak akan lengkap tanpa dirinya." Naruto terlihat begitu menyedihkan selama bertahun-tahun belakangan. Inilah titik jenuhnya. Jiraiya mendengar dengan seksama. Wajah datarnya menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak terlalu menyetujui keinginan Naruto.

"Pikirkan baik-baik Naruto. Tanpa kau menjadi manusia kau masih bisa menemui Arthemis." Pelan sekali Pain menasehati. Namun tangan Pain yang berada di bahu Naruto ditepis kasar oleh lelaki tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin disebut 'menemui' bila hanya bisa menatapnya dari langit? Dewa dan manusia tidak bisa bersama karena itu batasan alam semesta. Mereka berbeda secara material dan pembentukan. Yang tidak bisa kubiarkan adalah saat melihatnya sendirian di bumi. Ketika orangtuanya meninggal dia akan tetap sendiri sampai ajalnya. Dia kebingungan, bertanya-tanya atas hidupnya yang selalu kesepian." Naruto menahan napasnya. Setiap melihat Hinata yang menatap ke arah langit dengan tatapan kosong, di saat itulah dia merasa ketidak berdayaan yang luar biasa.

"Apa kau bersngguh-sungguh ingin menjadi makhluk fana, Naruto?" Jiraiya menepuk pundak si pirang, mataya menatap penuh selidik. Melihat kesungguhan di mata Apollo, Jiraiya tersenyum sebentar seraya mengatakan. "Mungkin ini cara alam semeseta untuk menyatukan kalian kembali. Tapi semua ada konsekuensinya. Ada resiko yang harus kau tanggung."

Apakah perkataan Hades bisa dipegang? Apakah dirinya bisa menjadi makhluk fana? Bagaimana caranya? Naruto mendongak dan menatap penuh harap ke wajah sang guru, lelaki berambut putih tersebut tersenyum dan Naruto merasa jika hatinya menjadi lebih ringan.

"Apapun...apapun akan kulakukan asalkan aku bisa bertemu dengan Hinata, guru."

"Semua ingatanmu akan terhapus. Aku tidak akan menjamin kalian bisa bertemu di bumi sana."

Senyum Naruto terukir. Dia mengangguk mengerti seolah telah memperhitungkannya. "Maka biarkan alam semesta yang mengatur pertemuan kami."

Meskipun mereka nantinya sama-sama tidak mengingat satu sama lain, namun untuk selamanya biarlah alam semesta yang mengaturnya. Karena Matahari akan selalu memberikan cahayanya kepada bulan.

 **ƥƥƥ**

 **Tokyo, 2018**

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali. Entah kenapa dia langsung merasa aneh ketika melihat paras seorang gadis yang sedang mengantri mengambil jatah makan siang di kantin. Naruto menyeruput minumnya dengan pelan. Manik birunya tidak pernah lepas dari siluet gadis tersebut. Mungkin dia murid pindahan karena Naruto merasa belum pernah melihat gadis dengan mata sebening kristal sepertinya.

Seseorang menyenggol lengannya. Sasuke menghela napas. "Jika kau begitu tertarik, kencani saja Hinata."

Naruto langsung menoleh sejenak kemudian matanya menatap gadis itu sekali lagi. Dia duduk di pojok, terpisah dengan siswa yang lain. "Jadi namanya Hinata? Namanya indah. Sangat indah. Hey, bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Teme!"

Sasuke mengedikan bahu. "Sakura mengatakan bahwa ada murid pindahan di kelasnya dan gadis itu orangnya. Hyuuga Hinata, itu nama lengkapnya."

' _Hinata'_

' _A_ _k_ _u akan menunggumu, suamiku.'_

Dada kirinya merasa nyeri seketika. Naruto menatap lurus ke arah Hinata hingga tanpa sengaja Hinata juga menatap ke arahnya. Mereka terdiam, saling mematut diri dalam diri masing-masing. Ada perasaan aneh di sekeliling mereka. Mata biru dan ungu lembut saling melempar pandangan penuh arti.

"Hey, Dobe. Kau jangan keterusan melamun. Atau _horny_ hanya gara-gara melihat seorang gadis berseragam? Menjijikan sekali."

Naruto mendecakan lidah. Dia memukul kepala Sasuke. "Aku tidak semesum itu."

"Tapi matamu memelototinya."

"Ck, sudahlah." Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata namun gadis itu telah pergi. Naruto mendadak kecewa. Perasaan apa ini?

Naruto masih terbayang rupa Hinata. Lelaki berumur 17 tahun itu menghentikan sepedanya di jembatan karena ingin melihat Matahari tenggelam. Mega-mega merah di langit terlihat akan sangat indah bila disaksikan di dekat jembatan sungai. Naruto suka mengamati kemunculan bulan yang malu-malu. Dia duduk di pagar besi, sepedanya di letakan di seberang. Langit cukup bersih tanpa ada awan hitam menutupi.

 _Ah_ , angin dingin berhembus menggoyangkan helai rambutnya. Naruto betah berdiam diri di atas jembatan. Dia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di atas air juga bentuk samar ulan yang hendak muncul. Alis Naruto mengerut saat mendapati satu bayangan lagi. Bayangan seorang gadis. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan kemudian berjengit kaget.

"Astaga...kukira kau hantu! Kau hampir membuat jantungku melompat keluar." Naruto spontan memegangi dadanya, detak jantungnya berdegup kencang. Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali seolah memastikan penglihatannya tidaklah salah. Bukankah gadis ini adalah gadis yang tadi dia lihat di kantin. Namanya Hinata bukan?

" _Ah, go-gomenasai_. Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Aku kebetulan lewat sini dan melihat ada seorang yang duduk di atas pagar jembatan. Ku-kukira kau akan melompat." Hampir saja Naruto kelepasan tertawa. Apakah dia terlihat sefrustasi itu?

Entah kenapa Naruto begitu bahagia melihat Hinata. "Kau Hyuuga Hinata bukan?" Jawaban berupa anggukan kepala membenarkan pertanyannya. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kita satu sekolah dan aku seniormu." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata ragu-ragu dalam menyambut ulurannya.

Tangan yang lebih besar itu menggenggam tangannya. Hinata merasa malu. Tangan Naruto terasa hangat. Dia seolah telah lama mengenal lelaki ini, tapi kapan dan di mana? Bahkan tanpa disadari Hinata, matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

Naruto gelagapan. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Hinata menangis. Reflek dia berusaha menenangkannya dengan cara mengelus ujung kepalanya. "A-ada apa?"

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Entah kenapa aku merasa jika kita sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Rasanya tidak asing." Naruto juga membenarkan ucapan Hinata. Gadis ini menatap penuh harap dan penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku baru melihatmu, namun seolah sudah sangat lama aku mengenalmu. Benar-benar aneh."

Baik Naruto dan Hinata terjebak dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka baru pertama bertemu tapi hati mereka sudah saling mendamba satu sama lain.

Dan ketika mereka pertama berjumpa dalam bentuk manusia, maka itu cara semesta untuk kembali menyatukan dua kepingan yang terpisah. Mereka memang seharusnya bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
